Buffy & the Xmen
by Plato
Summary: Completed! Buffy runs away to New York instead of LA in hopes of starting a new life.
1. A new Beginning

**NOTES:** This takes place between Buffy's second and third season. I'm not exactly sure where I place it in the X-men universe.

I couldn't think of a better title so if anyone has any suggestions I'm willing to listen.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Buffy or the X-men just borrowing them Joss and Marvel

**Buffy & the X-men**

* * *

She was up eighty dollars having run away from Sunnydale believing that her friends would be better off without her. She had made many mistakes that had hurt them. Wanting to get as far away from Sunnydale as possible she took what little money she had, a bag of her clothes, and bought a bus ticket to New York. Night had fallen when she had gotten off the bus she only had twenty dollars. She had gone into this tavern hoping to get a bite to eat cheap. The smell of alcohol hit her nose instantly. She looked around the place and spotted a small group standing around a table cheering. Wanting to see what the fuss was, she made her way to the group. Two men sat at a table about to arm wrestle. She stood next to a short, bulky, man whose muscles were clearly showing through the shirt he wore. He was drinking a beer and smoking what look to be a Cuban cigar. She watched as people made bets on who would win. When the bets were all placed the two men clasped hands. The arbitrator placed his hands on top of theirs and counted.

"On the count of three. One! Two! Three!"

The man on the right quickly disposed of his opponent. A loud cheer went out to the winner as everyone began to collect their money. The man on the right took the fifteen dollars of his opponent with a smug grin. A bigger man than the last sat down to face the winner. He put fifteen on the table and the winner of the last round matched his. Once the betting took place the match began. It turned out to be a really good match. The bigger man was strong and looked like he was going to win but the smaller man forced his hand back the other way to victory. The bigger man left the table clearly upset at being beaten. The chair was vacant and no one moved to sit it in.

"Who's next?" He said rubbing his hands together anxiously. No one took his invite. After several seconds a voice spoke.

"I got twenty here that says I can beat you." Buffy said putting her money on the table and taking a seat.

The man sized up his new opponent clearly thinking this was going to be the easiest money he ever made.

"It's your money sweetheart."

The two waited to see if any bets were going to be place. Buffy could see that they all clearly thought that she was going to lose.

"Any bets?" The arbitrator asked. No one spoke at first.

"A hundred dollar on the girl."

Buffy looked up to see who had bet on her. She was shocked to see that it was the man she was standing next to. Almost immediately five men took his bet putting down twenty dollars each. Nobody else wanted in on it.

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three."

The man pushed trying to take her down in one thrust. Buffy held her ground. Then she let him take her hand about half way down before she slowly forced it back up and down to win. A groan came from the five who bet against her and from the man who sat across from her.

"Yay me!"

She said picking up her winnings and looked toward the man who bet for her. He was standing behind her a grin on his face.

"Wanna try again? Double or nothing?" She asked looking across the table to the other man. She could tell that he was considering it. "If I don't win in ten seconds the money is yours."

"You're on sweetheart."

Bets were made again. This time more people bet on her including her moral support behind the chair that this time bet two hundred dollars. They appointed a timekeeper.

"On three. One. Two. Three!"

When the official said three, Buffy wasted no time and slammed the man's hand down so hard that he let out a yelp at the pain.

"Time?" She called out picking up her money.

"Two seconds." The timekeeper called out.

She looked over at the man who was rubbing his sore hand. She looked directly into his eyes.

"I don't like when men call me sweetheart. Gentlemen it's been fun." With that she left tucking the money in a secure place.

* * *

Buffy walked out of the tavern. She had no more gotten ten feet when she saw them. Her path in front was blocked by three men. The path behind too and off to the side was the man she arm-wrestled.

"Talk about a sore loser. I've only been gone ten seconds miss me already."

"You hustled me and I want my money back."

"How did I hustle you? Chance. Isn't that what betting is about? You took one. You lost. I suggest you gentlemen let me be on my way. I've had a really crappy week and would love to take it out on all of you."

"I'd listen to her and leave or you'll have to deal with me too."

They all looked at one another each asking the other what to do. They had seen this man fight before and knew he was nothing to mess with. Without saying a word the men turned and left.

"Thank you. I really didn't feel like fighting them."

"So what were you doing in a place like that?"

"First place I found from the bus station. I went in looking for some decent food and saw away to make some quick money. Can I ask you something Mr.?"

"Name's Logan, and ask away. I won't guarantee you'll get an answer."

"Back in the tavern why did you bet on me?"

"One look at you told me there was something special about you. You're different from others Darlin`. Where are you headed?"

"Westchester. I'm hoping to be able to spend a few days with my cousin."

"How were you planning on getting there?"

"I have enough to take the bus now, but if I hadn't found away I guess I would have walked."

"I'm headed toward Westchester. You want a lift?"

"You don't mind? I mean I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

"I wouldn't have offered if I did. Where exactly are you going to?"

"The address is in my bag in the locker at the bus station. Give me five minutes. Before we go though, I'm starving think we can grab a bite somewhere?"

He chuckled slightly. "Let's eat. Dinner's on me. Come on."

* * *

Logan had taken Buffy to eat at a steak house. He ordered a 16oz porterhouse steak with French fries. She ordered a burger and fries. Still having room he encouraged her to have dessert. She ordered a heavenly delicious chocolate cake. Once dinner was over he took her in his jeep to the bus station. She retrieved her bag from the locker taking the address out of the front pocket.

"I'm looking for 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Salem center. It's a school for the gifted. Do you know where it's at?"

"I know exactly where it's at. Come on we can be there in twenty minutes." Two minutes on the road and Logan had found that Buffy had fallen asleep. Her head resting on the door, and her breathing had slowed. He had known as soon as he had saw her that she was different. He knew that he couldn't turn his back on her. Though she hid it well he could tell that she was frightened, sad, apprehensive, and even angry. She was a kettle of pent up emotions waiting for a chance to be released. They were half way there when she started whimpering.

"Sorry Giles. Don't hate me! I tried. Don't hate me. PLEASE!"

She woke abruptly, jumping up but being held back by the seat belt. Tears slowly trailed down her face. Quickly she wiped them away.

"You alright?"

"Just a bad dream. How much further?"

"Not far now. About another five minutes." The five minute was ridden in silence until they came upon the school.

"Is that the place?" She asked her eyes growing wide.

"HHM-mm." He said putting in his code to open the gate.

"It's so big."

"Wait till you see the rest of it." He drove the car toward the garage. "Are you going to tell me who your cousin is?" She was still in shock over the place. "Darlin?"

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry a bit shocked. Scott. Scott Summers." She finally put together that they were in the garage of the building not parked out front. "Why didn't you tell me you lived here?"

"You never asked."

He said with a slight grin. Mentally he was asking Xavier to have Scott meet them in the kitchen. He was hoping that the Professor would pick up on his thoughts.

"Come on. Let's go into the kitchen and get a drink. Then we'll find Scott."

* * *

Charles Xavier had indeed picked up on Logan's thoughts. He had sent a message to Scott that Logan had something very important that he needed to see in the kitchen. Scott made his way to the kitchen wandering what was so important. As he approached the kitchen he could hear Logan talking to someone. He stepped into the kitchen.

"Logan the Prof-." He paused as he saw who was standing in front of him. "Buffy?"

"Scottie?" She looked up to see his face. He opened his arms inviting her into them. "Oh Scottie."

She ran across the room to his embrace. He closed his arms around her. She could no longer hold back the emotions that were inside her. She began sobbing hysterically.

He tightened his embrace on her. He whispered in her ear trying to soothe her.

"It's alright Buffy. Whatever it is it can't be that bad." Her cry softened a bit and she softly chanted in between sobs.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault."

"Shh. No it's not."

Her cries began to strengthen again. Her cries were breaking both Scott's and Logan's heart. Scott slowly moved one of his arms underneath her legs. He gently picked her up. She clutched tighter to him crying even harder if that was possible.

"It's okay. We're just going to go up to my room where we won't be disturbed."

Logan ran interference for them making sure no one was around to see them. The coast clear, Scott carried Buffy upstairs to his room. Closing the door he sat on the bed with her on his lap.

"It's alright Kiwi. Tell me what's got you so upset." He used the nickname he'd given her when she was four.

"I can't. I don't want you to hate me." She replied in between sobs.

"I could never hate you Kiwi. No matter what you've done. I can't make it better if you don't tell me about it. Come on now. Take a deep breath. Another one. Feeling a bit better now?" She nodded. "Think you can tell me what's bothering you? Is this about being the slayer?"

"Hmm-mm. I'm not even sure where to start. There's so much and it's all my fault that it happened. I almost got my best friends killed, and I sent my boyfriend to Hell."

"You better start at the beginning if you want me to understand."

"The beginning right. Well I told you about my friends and my watcher. Well Giles started dating our schools computer teacher. Her name was Jenny Calendar, and they were cute together. Stay with me here the train is about to jump the track. You remember the last letter I sent to you? The one where I was telling you about meeting this really cool guy named Angel. I had already fallen for him when I found out he was a vampire. It's cool though because he still had his soul. It was due to a curse put on him by a gypsy family that he would remember and feel guilty about all those he had killed. Ms. Calendar was a gypsy sent to make sure that the curse was never broken because if it was Angel would return to his dark side." She explained to him about Spike and Drusilla and what happened on her birthday. "Angel changed because of our one time together. The night we destroyed the judge I couldn't bring myself to stake him. I had the chance but couldn't do it. If I had Miss Calendar wouldn't have died. Giles wouldn't have been tortured. Xander and Willow wouldn't have gotten hurt and Kendra would still be alive to get the chance to go out on a date with a man. Now because of me she'll never get the chance. There all better off without me there." Scott held her tighter than even he thought possible.

"It's not your fault Kiwi."

"Yes it is. Earlier I said I sent my boyfriend to Hell. I meant it to. I sent a fully restored with a soul Angel to Hell not Angelus. I had to close the Acathla and I looked down at him and his eyes were normal again and he didn't remember what he did." She began to cry again.

"Kiwi, what about Aunt Joyce? Does she know where you're at?"

"No. I left her a note. Not really sure what I wrote though. She found out about me being the slayer. We had a fight. She grounded me when I was needed. Told me if I walked out of the house not to come back. Why? Why did she make me choose?"

Her head was once again buried in his chest. Her tears wetting his shirt but he continued to hold her. Twenty minutes later the crying had turned into whimpers and Scott could tell that she had fallen asleep. Carefully he moved her to the bed. He grabbed the blanket from the bottom of the bed and covered her with it. He sat on the edge of the bed watching her sleep.


	2. A new home

**NOTES**: Let me say I enjoyed all the reviews. I couldn't believe my eyes when I say I had 21 reviews for one chapter. That can put pressure on a person. I hope you like the rest just as much. I live for your reviews. I can't but want to write more when I get this many reviews.

I got the majority of this story written already but I'm willing to change it when I get good suggestions. Please continue to review.

* * *

Scott woke realizing that something in the room was different. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Looking to the bed beside him he knew what was different. Buffy had managed to get up without waking him up. He could hear the sound of his hair dryer. A few minutes later Buffy stepped out wearing his robe.

"I hope you don't mind. I really needed a shower and I couldn't find my bag."

He was looking her over and could that she did look better than she did the night before. Her face had more color and her eyes looked brighter.

"You know I don't mind. Your bag is probably still down stairs in the kitchen. I'll go down and get it. How are you feeling?"

"A little better. Not a hundred percent but nowhere near as bad as last night. Thank you Scottie for being there last night and keeping my nightmares at bay. Still my knight in shining armor." She moved on the bed and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Kiwi. Let me get cleaned up and I'll go get your bag."

"Okay."

She said sitting on the bed as he grabbed some clothes and took them in to the bathroom. She was sitting on the bed holding one of the pillows going over the recent events in her life. About two minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door open cautiously and Wolverine entered carrying her bag.

"I thought you might need this."

She got from the bed to get her bag from him.

"Thanks."

"How ya feeling?"

"Better and a little embarrassed about breaking down in the kitchen."

There was something about this man who stood before her. She knew that he was a tough man who also had a very gentle side. He had shown her that already.

"You needed a release. Jeannie says breakfast in twenty minutes."

"Good. I'm starved."

Wolverine shut the door and left her to get changed. She started looking through the bag for clean clothes. She found a pair of jeans and a white spaghetti string shirt. She hadn't brought any clothes for cooler weather. She wrapped the robe around her to keep her arms warm. Scott came out of the shower and noticed that Buffy was fully dressed. She must have saw the question on his face because she answered his unspoken question.

"Logan brought it up to me when you were in the shower. Can I borrow a long sleeve shirt? It's a bit cool in here. Something to match yours."

He was wearing dark blue sweater and a pair of jeans. Nodding, he went his closet and pulled out a long sleeve button up shirt that was the same color as his.

"Logan said, that Jean said breakfast will be ready in fifteen."

"Good. Just remember Buffy that not all the people who live here look normal. So please don't stake them."

"Trust me Scott. Slaying is the last thing I want to do. Besides, I've seen weirder things than a man covered in blue fur."

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen several of the X-men were already at the table. Jean, Wolverine, Xavier, Ororo, and Rogue were among the earlier risers in the kitchen. The sound of two people laughing could be heard.

"Scott!" Her voice was full of laughter. "Just remember what they say about paybacks."

"Just making sure you're starting the day in a good mood." They walked in the kitchen. Scott's arm was around Buffy's shoulder. Everybody looked up.

"Nothing like being the center of attention." She mumbled.

"Good morning everyone. This is my cousin Buffy Summers. Buffy, I would like you to meet Professor Charles Xavier, Jean Grey, Ororo Monroe, and Rogue."

"It's nice to meet you all."

She said greeting each one of them. Scott had talked about these people in the letters he had sent her. It was nice to have faces to go with the names.

"We are glad to have you here. You are welcome to stay as long as you like." Xavier said.

"I wouldn't want to wear out my welcome, but I'm glad to be able to spend time with Scott.

I've really missed him." They sat down at the table to begin breakfast.

"You and Scott are close then?" Jean asked wandering why Scott had never mentioned her.

"Yes. I can talk to him about anything and he won't judge me. Besides I know all the good dirt on him." Scott glared at her.

"Must be good if he's giving you that glare." Logan chuckled almost choking on his coffee at Scott's glare.

"Buffy how about we go into town and do a little shopping? You're going to need more than that weeks worth of clothes you brought."

"Bribing me with shopping huh?"

He nodded but it was really because she did need more to wear. The weather had been changing going from nice warm weather during the day to cooler air at night. She needed something for just that.

"You know my weakness. My lips are sealed." She took another bite of her eggs and a sip of her orange juice.

"So how long were you planning on staying?" Ororo asked.

"I'm not sure. When I started this trip I wasn't sure where I was headed, but something inside me urged me this way. I thought I would find a job that I could support myself on and live a normal life."

Sensing that she was getting uncomfortable the subject Xavier intervened.

"You're part of Scott's family which makes you a part of ours. You have a home as long as you want it." A smile lit up on her face that clearly went to her eyes.

"Thank you Professor Xavier. That really means a lot to me."

She drained the last of her juice and the rest of breakfast went on happily.

* * *

Scott had given Buffy the tour of the house showing her everything from the danger room to the pool. She was getting the feel for the house. Scott took her to one of the extra rooms. He told her that it was hers and that she could decorate it however she wanted. The room was not far from his own room in case she felt the need to come see him. She and Scott were outside by the pool area when Jean, Ororo, Rogue, and Jubilee came out. Jubilee and Rogue grabbed Buffy's arm and began to pull.

"Come on, we're having a female bonding day. We're doing the works. Shopping, lunch, a movie, more shopping, and dinner where you and others can join us." Jean told Scott.

"Is that alright with you Buffy?" Scott asked her.

"Sure. You would have been bored anyway, but thanks for offering Cuz."

* * *

They had spent the majority of their time shopping. They had gone clothes shopping, shoe shopping, to the music store, and to a bookstore. Buffy had picked up several nice outfits to wear. She also picked out some posters and other pictures to hang on her wall. They went and saw a movie. It was a romantic comedy. By the time the movie was over they shopped for a few more hours before meeting Scott, Logan, Remy, and Bobby at the restaurant.

"Did you have a good time?"

Scott asked when they had approached. He already knew the answer after seeing her eyes. They were happy.

"I had a blast. So who are you friends?"

"These are some of the later risers of our household. Buffy, this Bobby "Iceman" Drake and Remy "Gambit" Lebeau."

"It's nice to meet you both."

She shook Bobby's hand, but Remy took hold of her hand and kissed her fingers. Buffy found herself blushing at the charming Cajun.

"So where are we going for dinner? I'm starved."

The other women could hardly believe what they heard. Out of all of them, Buffy had eaten the most at lunch and then had popcorn and candy at the movie.

"Girl, where do ya put it all? You're skinnier than a may pole and can eat almost as much as Wolverine." Rogue said with wonder.

"I have a very quick metabolism."

* * *

That night Buffy was restless. She had fallen asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow. After dinner they had gone to a club to dance. Buffy had danced with Bobby, Scott and Remy. She even got Logan out on the floor a couple of times. The dancing was fun and she had a great time but it reminded her of her friends back home and the sudden way she had left them. Now her dreams were being plagued by their images.

_"Buffy, why did you leave without saying goodbye?"_ Xander asked showing her his puppy dog eyes.

_"Buffy, where are you?"_ Giles asked. He too was now standing in front of her. The marks from Angelus's torture clearly showed.

_"Don't you like us anymore?"_ Willow accused her. Oz was standing next to her. They surrounded her. All the voices were talking at once.

_"Buffy? Buffy? Where are you? Why did you leave? You didn't say goodbye?" _All their voices were overlapping.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Her voice called out softly. She sat straight up in her bed several tears running down her face. She was panting heavily. A soft knock was heard on her door before it opened.

"You alright darlin`?"

Wolverine asked. He was passing by her room when he his sensitive hearing caught wind of her distress. Not trusting her voice yet she shook her head no. Her mind still caught up in the reminisce of the dream. He stepped closer and could see that she was shaking.

"Want to talk about it?"

"My subconscious is feeling guilty about leaving my friends without saying goodbye."

He took a seat on the bed. He wanted nothing more than to take whatever pain she was feeling away.

"What brought this on?"

"The club we went to. I guess it reminded me of the one back home."

"Why don't you give them a call?"

"Because I can't work up enough nerve to actually call them. I should say I'm afraid they will hate me." She really didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Do you know if there's any hot chocolate downstairs? I'm too worked up to go back to sleep."

"I think Jeannie has some down there somewhere. Come on I'll help ya look."

He said getting up from the bed and offering her his hand to help her up. Clad in a pair of shorts and a shirt she followed him down to the kitchen.


	3. Mutants VS The Slayer

**NOTES**: Thanks for all the reviews.

**ALLYCAT23**: for your Chapter 2 review that was just for some who got the X-men confused. Your Chapter 3 review: Here the next part hope it was fast enough for you.

**SA'OI & ALWAYSANANGELGURL**: I don't know whom I'm going to pair Buffy with. Most likely there won't be a pairing this fic but as good as the reviews a sequel will definitely happen with a pairing. After all Buffy is only 17 right now. She'd be jailbait for Logan.

**JILL**: Here is your fight scene.

**ALEXANDER**: Glad you like my fic. I wanted to ask about your review and hopefully clear the vampire part up.

Which part in the kitchen did Buffy reveal about vampires? Nowhere in the kitchen did she mention vampires. Vampires only got mention when she was talking to Scott in the bedroom. At this point no one but Scott knows she the Slayer.

LET ME SAY THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY SO FAR. I AM LIVING FOR THE REVIEWS.

Now for the story.

* * *

A week later Buffy and Jubilee were lounging about by the pool listening to some music. Both were in bathing suits trying to work on their tan. It had finally started feeling like a summer day should. Buffy enjoyed the fact that she could just sit and enjoy the feeling of the warm sun. Most of the X-men had been called away on a mission but Xavier thought they should stay behind with him. Besides the three of them there was also Remy, who hadn't been at home when the X-men left. He had been too far away and they had needed to leave quickly. Buffy's spider senses began to tingle. That was when they both heard the sound of an explosion coming from the front of the house. At the same time Professor Xavier had called to them.

_Jubilee! Buffy! The school is under attack._

He sent them both a mental picture. They saw pictures of Remy fighting out front and of the Professor holding off two mutants with the house defenses.

"You go help the professor and I'll help Remy out front."

Jubilee nodded and ran into the house. Quickly Buffy slipped on her shoes and threw her shirt on over her head before running toward the house. She used her slayer strength to jump up on the roof. Going across the roof she hoped to take their enemies by surprise. She saw Remy keeping a dark hairy mutant at bay with his cards. She wandered if he had noticed the other mutant that was coming up from behind him. Buffy leapt off the roof feet first knocking the giant mutant down.

"Let's keep this a fair fight." She said looking over at Remy.

"Thanks Chere."

Remy had known that Sabertooth was there. He knew someone else was near but didn't know whom. He tried using his charm power to distract Sabertooth until help could arrive. Buffy stood in fighting stance as Sabertooth got up growling. He was baring his teeth and his posture was resilient. To many he would look scary and threatening, but not to Buffy. She had seen worse since she had become the slayer. He growled at her.

"You think you can take me little girl."

"I've taken on worse than you fuzz ball."

He growled louder at being made fun of and made to attack. Buffy ducked under his attack and hit him twice. She was standing near a tree when he took a swipe at her with his claws. He missed scratching the bark on the tree. Gambit was now using his staff on Hairbag. He heard Buffy-teasing Sabertooth.

"Is that your face or are you minding it for a monkey? That the best you got fuzz ball? I'm not even working up a sweat."

The two began to fight once again. Sabertooth charged at her and she vaulted over him and delivered a kick to his backside. He was furious that this pipsqueak of a girl was actually holding her own with him. He tried to sweep her feet from under her. She jumped avoiding his legs, but wasn't quick enough to avoid his claws as they followed up. She felt the claws dig into her flesh. Biting her lip not to let out a scream she look for something to use as a weapon. Using the majority of her strength she kicked him sending him flying across the yard. She looked down at her wound, which was bleeding freely. Breaking off a branch from a nearby tree she began twirling it.

"You're going to pay for that scratch fuzz ball."

* * *

Gambit was now trying to hold back both Hairbag and Sabertooth. He was trying to protect Buffy who now lay extremely dazed with a wound to her forehead. Buffy had hit Sabertooth several times with the branch before he had gotten a shot in that sent her flying to the wall. Gambit was almost out of cards to charge, but he stood firm. None of them had noticed the sky turning dark until a lightning bolt struck next to the two mutants. Sabertooth and Hairbag jumped back. Another bolt struck near them. The sound of Wolverine's claws could be heard behind them. He and Rogue were standing behind Sabertooth. A bright light flashed blinding the X-men. When they could see again Sabertooth and Hairbag were gone. Wolverine sniffed the air.

"They're gone." He turned to look at Buffy. He became concern seeing the blood that decked her body. "You okay darlin'?"

"Ohhh! I will be once the little man that's doing the drum solo in my head stops."

"We'd better get ya to med lab."

"I'm alright." She said as she began to stand but got dizzy and hit the floor. "I'm just a little sore."

The sounds of footsteps were heard as Scott and Beast approached the group. The group turned toward them.

"Buffy you're hurt."

"It's nothing Scott. Gotta love my fast healing ability. My side has already started healing and will probably be gone by morning. As for my head, probably be healed day after tomorrow at the latest."

"Intriguing." Beast said taking a step closer to get a better look at Buffy's wounds. He lifted her shirt slightly to see that wound had indeed closed. "You took on Sabertooth and sustained barely a mark on you though I would like to take a closer look at your wounds in my lab."

Getting a look that clearly said that she was going whether she wanted to or not from Scott, Logan, and McCoy, she sighed.

"Let me get changed into something comfortable and I'll meet you down there." She knew that she would be explaining about her being the slayer before the exam was over.

* * *

Beast had looked over Buffy's wounds and determined they weren't serious. Her head wound was still bleeding but had slowed considerably. He had cleaned it and bandaged it. The slash marks left by Sabertooth were red but they had stopped bleeding and were only sore. Beast found that he was fascinated by Buffy's physiology. There was no sign that she's a mutant and yet he couldn't explain how she was healing so quickly. He was baffled.

"How is she Hank?" Scott asked his blue friend.

"She is in good health my friend. At the rate she is healing there will be no signs of her injuries in a few days."

"I know that you and almost all the others are wandering how this possible." Hank nodded his head in a way that said go on. "So instead of telling you all one by one I'd like to tell you all as a group. Scottie, can you get everyone together?"

"Buffy are you sure?"

"I'm sure. I was trying to run away from it before. But it's finally hit me that no matter where I go it's who I am." Scott nodded.

Ten minutes later Professor Xavier, Jean, Ororo, Rogue, Logan, Bobby, Jubilee, Beast, and Remy were sitting in the war room. Buffy and Scott entered a few minutes later.

"Buffy wanted to explain to all of you about who she is?" Scott said standing beside Buffy offering support.

"I know you all are wandering how I managed to fight fuzz ball-I mean, what did you call him again?" She asked Scott.

"Sabertooth."

"Yeah him, without any serious injuries. First of all, I'm not a mutant. I almost wish I were. Then I wouldn't feel like I got the weight of the world on my shoulders all of the time. I left my home thinking I could leave behind my destiny, but today I realized that It doesn't matter where I'm at I'm still the chosen one. You see in every generation there is a chosen one. She and she alone will fight the demons, the vampires, and the forces of darkness. I am Buffy the vampire slayer. My super hero strength, agility, and my fast healing ability all came to me when I was called."

"What do you mean called? Like on the telephone?" Jubilee asked.

"Not quite like that. When one slayer dies another one is chosen. I was only fifteen when I found out I was the new slayer. I've been dead once already. It was only for a few minutes but that was enough for another slayer to be activated."

They all sat there shocked at what they had just heard. Scott face was that of concerned. She had never told Scott about her run in with the Master.

"Buffy why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something I like to be reminded of. I mean I was only sixteen at the time and my watcher tells me that there's a prophecy where I'm destined to die by fighting this

Master vampire."

"You said you died but how did you come back?" Logan asked.

"My friend Xander revived me. He gave me CPR after the Master had drowned me in a pool in his lair."

"Vampires? You're trying to tell us that vampires and other creatures of the night are real? I don't believe it." Bobby asked her.

"Believe it. I fought them every night for over two years with my friends and watcher.

Besides you're a six foot human Popsicle. If you can exist why can't they?" Buffy asked causing several of the others to laugh.

"You mentioned a watcher. What's a Watcher?" Rogue asked.

"A Watcher assists the slayer in training and mentoring her, and provides information on how to combat the many different forms of evil. Giles, my watcher, is so much more. He's always trying to find ways to keep me safe and he was willing to face the Master for me. He's given up so much for me and when it really counted I-"

Her emotions were coming too close to the surface. She turned away from them for a moment. Taking a deep breath she turned back around and continued.

"Scott and I have prepared a demonstration to help everyone understand who I am."

* * *

In the danger room control room the group waited for the demonstration to begin. They looked down at the sole figure, which had changed into her sweat pant and spaghetti string top and armed with a pointy wooden stake.

"Start whenever you're ready Scott and make sure the safeties are off. It has to feel real."

The simulation had begun as the danger room changed to the town of Sunnydale. She was in one of the local graveyards. Instantly she felt homesick for her friends. Pushing that deep inside of her she honed her slayer abilities on her target. A single vampire appeared; with nothing more than several kicks she staked it easily.

"Come on Scottie turn up the danger level. I can't show what I have with only one vamp and I really need to vent." No sooner had she spoken the words four vamps appeared ranging in different shapes and sizes. "Much better."

She started her fight with a roundhouse kick knocking all four vampires to the ground. As they got up she kicked off at one and punched another. The fourth one, a short skinny vampire, charged at her and she flipped him and quickly sent the stake through his heart. She looked and saw the other three coming after her at once. They were surrounding her. Going into a round of flips she vaulted over a tall chubby one and landed right behind him. With a quick thrust he was gone. Two down and two to go. One of the two remaining vamps was taller than Buffy by several feet and was bulkier. The other was a female, about Buffy's height and weight, and managed to kick the stake out of her hand and sent it flying. She fought the two vamps hand to hand. She needed to get to her stake or find another weapon. A metal trash can lid, that Scott must have added in for atmosphere, was on the ground. With Slayer strength she threw the lid at the female vampire's head as it sliced the head off. She was now a pile of dust. That only left one vamp and Buffy was already advancing on it. She threw several punches and kicks at the vamp. She continued hitting and kicking releasing her emotion that been building inside of her.

* * *

In the control room everyone except Scott, Remy, and Logan were shocked at what power Buffy had. They watched as she fought the vampires that could be just as deadly as the real one with the safeties off. They shouldn't have been too shocked since she had held her own with Sabertooth.

"Remind me never to make her mad." Bobby said as he watched Buffy pummel the last vampire.

They continued to watch until the vampire was a bloody mess and she finally brought the stake home. The simulation ended. Buffy sat on the floor catching her breath before joining the others in the hall. Once they were done talking she headed to her room to shower and change. After her shower she headed to the recreation room to watch TV. The room was empty so she sat on one end of the couch and began flipping through the channels. She had finally found an old Bogart film and settled in to watch it. Twenty minutes into the movie Jean who was walking by and saw what she was watching joined her.

"This is one of my favorites. Mind if I join you?"

"Have a seat you haven't missed much."

Jean took a seat in the Lazy Boy recliner. That's how Scott found them a couple of hours later. Both women were crying their eyes out over the ending. At first he was concerned when he heard them crying but he heard Buffy speak.

"That movie always makes me cry. I've probably seen it fifty times and cried each time."

"I know what you mean."

Jean said wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked up to see Scott. A smile came upon her face.

"My two favorite ladies. I was wandering where you two disappeared too. Dinner's ready. We better get to the table before Beast and Logan eat it all." Jean got up to join Scott.

"You two go ahead. I'm not hungry."

"You okay Buffy? Is your head bothering you?"

"I'm fine Scott, head and all. I'm just not hungry right now." Scott looked at her with concerned.

"Alright Buffy. I'll save a plate for you in case you change your mind."

"Thanks." She really wasn't hungry, her head did ache a little and if anything she was tired. She settled in to watch another movie.


	4. A letter home

**NOTES: **Let me say thank you to all those who reviewed this. I love all the reviews and am enjoying writing this story.

I will finish this fic. I am a firm believer in finishing a story once you started posting it. Beside you guys are giving me such great reviews.

* * *

It was several hours later when Scott noticed that Buffy hadn't come for the plate he had saved for her. After warming it up in the microwave he made his way back to the recreation room. He heard her whimpering.

"Giles. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I'm so sorry." She was tossing and turning on the couch. Her cries were becoming screams.

"Willow! Xander! Giles!"

She shot up from her position on the couch. She was shaking fiercely. Scott placed the plate on the table and move to her side.

"Buffy?"

Scott called to her before taking a seat beside her. At first she was still caught up in the reminiscence of the dream, but Scott's voice and touch brought her around. She felt him pulling her into his embrace. She turned her head into him and began to cry as she continued to shake.

"It's alright Buffy. It was only a dream. Want to tell me about?" Not trusting her voice she shook her head no. "Alright. You don't have to. We'll just sit here."

His shirt was damp from Buffy's tears but he didn't mind. He wanted to take this pain she was carrying away. He could feel her body slowly stop shaking and her tears soon went dry.

"You need to talk to them Kiwi. You can't keep this up. You'll feel better if you do."

"I can't Scott. I can't bear to see their hated looks. I can't talk to them."

"Buffy they need to know you're alright."

"You're right but how can I without talking to them directly. I don't think I can express everything I want in a letter. I wouldn't be able to mail it from here because I don't want them to know where I am yet. A phone call is definitely out. I don't have the nerve to talk to them."

"We'll think of something."

Scott continued to hold her tightly offering her comfort. Buffy sniffled but the silenced remained. Scott soon noticed that her breathing had slowed. He looked down and saw that she was asleep, tired from her emotional distress and the day's activity. He sat that there holding her. Content to let his little cousin get hopefully restful sleep, he stretched out and made himself comfortable. That was how Jean and Logan found them half an hour later. Jean smiled at how cute the two of them looked snuggled up together. She grabbed a blanket and covered them both.

* * *

It had been one month since anyone had seen Buffy. Xander, Willow, Oz, and even Cordelia had taken up Buffy's nightly patrols together. Giles once he had gotten out of the hospital had immediately begun looking for Buffy. He made calls to friends and asked them to be on the lookout for her. The first place he had checked was LA. Hoping that maybe she had gone to her father's place. Giles had found out that Hank was out of the country. He had tried several other places and got the same result. He was just returning from Arizona where one of his friends thought she saw her there. That had turned out to be a bust. The woman was several inches taller than Buffy and not quite as skinny. He entered the apartment dropping the bags at the door. He shuffled through his mail when he saw the package that simply said his name. Instantly he knew whom it was from. He quickly tore off the brown wrapping. Inside were a folded piece of paper and a VCR tape. He unfolded the paper to read it.

**Giles**

**I'm glad you're okay. First of all I'm all right. I'm nowhere near Sunnydale and this was delivered via a special friend. This video should explain almost everything. Please gather the gang and mom together and watch it at Mom's since you refuse to join the twentieth century and buy a VCR.**

**Your Slayer,**

**BUFFY**

Twenty minutes later Willow, Xander, Cordelia, and Giles arrived at Buffy's house. They took a seat in front of the TV while Joyce set everything up. She turned it on. At first there was nothing but static but then it changed to Buffy standing and twisting her fingers nervously. The first thing Giles noticed was that she looked ten pounds skinner, which was weight she couldn't afford to lose.

_"Hi everybody. You can all see that I'm fine. I wanted to say that I'm sorry for running away. It's another mistake to add to my growing list. You all are probably wandering why I left. I left because I believe that you all would be much better off without me screwing up your lives. I thought if I stayed away you would all forget about me in time. Everything that happened, happened because of me. The whole entire thing was my fault. Because of me Giles you not only lost Jenny once but twice. If I had staked Angelus that night after we destroyed the Judge she would still be alive and you wouldn't have had to been put through that torture. You should all hate me because right now I pretty much hate myself. I would understand if you guys never wanted to see me again."_

Tears were now flowing freely down her face. Giles hadn't realized he was crying. He couldn't believe Buffy blamed herself for what happened. He had never blamed her for Jenny's death. He couldn't because it wasn't her fault. The only one to blame was Angelus. He took off his glasses and wiped at his tear-streaked face. After cleaning them with his handkerchief he replaced them. He looked at the others to see them too wiping tears from their eyes. They returned their attention to the screen as Buffy began to speak again sniffing as she spoke.

_"Mom I know that being a parent doesn't come with a handbook and I know finding out that I was the slayer was a shock, but what you did and said hurt me more than you can ever know. In my head I know you didn't mean what you said, but my heart tells me something different."_

She bent down and when she appeared again with tissues. She was trying to get herself under control.

_"I love you all and I know that my life has been a better one with you all in it. I'm not quite ready to return home yet. Still have too many things I have to get straightened out first. I hope that when I finally do come home that you all will be there, but like I said before if you don't want to see me again I'll understand. Take care of yourselves."_

Buffy walked toward the camera and the tape ended. Everyone sat in silence. No one really knew what to say. One thing Giles knew was he was determined now more than ever to find Buffy.

* * *

Buffy had spent the remainder of her day in her room. After giving the video tape to Kurt Wagner, another blue skinned demon-looking X-man, whose powers were to teleport from one place to another, she couldn't stand to be seen by anyone. So she stayed in her room. She cried for quite some time until she fell asleep. Scott had checked in on her several times only to find her still asleep. He was worried about her. He wasn't sure what to do for her. When Buffy awoke she was feeling a little better. She felt slightly rested but was still carrying so much baggage. She needed to think and needed to do that someplace else. Just like she would when she wanted to leave from home she went out the window. Flipping out the window she landed softly on her feet. She had seen a good thinking spot when she had first been shown around. A clearing that over looked the water but was hidden by trees and bushes. The night was clear which gave her an excellent view of the stars. She took a seat on the ground and stared off at the lapping water. The events that led to her leaving played in her head. She cried. She cried not for herself but for her friends, for Ms. Calendar, and for Kendra. There would be no tears for her because she truly believed she deserved whatever punishment she was given. After sitting for an hour she got the feeling she wasn't alone.

"I know your there Logan. You might as well show yourself."

She heard the rustle of the bushes and trees. Several seconds later Logan appeared.

"You got Scott worried about you. You okay Darlin? You want ta talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Not really to talking about it or you're not really okay?"

"Both."

They both sat in silence for a moment. He pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. She took it wiping her eyes.

"Thanks."

"Thank Scott. It's one of his. He gave it to me before I came to find you."

"You know if you ever want to talk about it you can come to me, or if you need a release I'll spar with you anytime."

She just nodded her head. The sound of Buffy's stomach growling interrupted the quietness.

"What say we head into the kitchen and see what we can find to eat? There might be some of Gumbo's Creole left."

"That sounds good." She got up from her spot and joined Logan. "Logan thanks for not pushing."

"I know how it can be darlin. How did you know I was out there?"

He had used his usual stealth so she shouldn't have detected him.

"I could smelt those cigars you smoke in the air. You're usually the only one that smokes them."

He had to laugh at that which also got Buffy laughing.

"Come on before they send a search party out."

* * *

Buffy had been a little down for the last couple of days. It had been two weeks since she had sent the video and she was feeling homesick. She had been spending more time in the danger room fighting. At night she would go to bed and sleep for an hour before she woke from one her nightmares. Scott noticed and decided she needed some cheering up. Buffy was sitting in the entertainment room when Scott entered.

"Hey Scottie." Scott approached her.

"Come with me." Scott pulled her along.

"Scott? Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

Scott wouldn't tell Buffy where he was taking her. Buffy was actually glad for the change in scenery. Scott always knew when she wasn't feeling like herself. They had been on the road for twenty minutes when Buffy saw where they were stopping at. A huge smile lit her face.

"We're going to the carnival?"

"Yup just like when we were younger. I wanted to take you ice skating but the rink was closed so I thought this was the next best thing."

"Thank you Scottie."

She shrieked and pulled him along not sure what she wanted to go on first. Her mood had gone from melancholy to ecstatic in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. Please **READ & REVIEW**. Since you guys are so good at that here's a hint at what the next chapter will be about.

Scott and Buffy run into some trouble at the fair. An old enemy of the X-men takes an interest in Buffy.


	5. Missing Summers

**NOTES**: I'm sorry for having to put this note up but I wanted to respond to this review I got since she didn't leave an e-mail address.

The Chapter 2 bios were just to help some people who didn't know about X-men. I didn't expect reviews on it. I have taken the Bios off. I may not be perfect with the X-men world but I do try to research before I put up info. I borrowed the info off a Website.

**kelly **If you look at the Marvel home page it is spelled ORORO. As for Marie that was a name given to her in the movie.

So far most X-men websites I've checked her name was unknown.

**Rekison** I do appreciate you telling me about Logan. That one I did not know about.

**POLGARA-5:** I think you just talked me into putting a little hint of a relationship between Buffy and Logan. I have something planned that think you will like.

**ALLEYCAT23**: You'll just have to wait and see.

I want to thank everyone for their reviews. They mostly have been great.

* * *

Xavier had also noticed the sadness that had been coming over Buffy. He also knew about the dreams she had every night. While Scott was taking Buffy to the carnival he and Logan were going to visit an old acquaintance of his. With the help of his telepathic abilities he floated the ordinary wheel chair down the steps to the apartment. Logan had his hands on the chair to make it look to any observers that he had carried him down. Logan knocked on the door. Seconds later the door opened.

"Rupert Giles?"

Xavier asked hoping he remembered him. Xavier looked at the man before them who looked just as tired as Buffy did.

"Charles Xavier. It's been years."

Giles stepped back so they could enter. Xavier rolled his chair inside and Logan followed.

"You're right Rupert. It's been too long. It's good to see you. I like you to meet an associate of mine. Logan. Logan this is Rupert Giles."

"It's nice to meet you."

Logan said shaking Giles's hand. He could smell Buffy's scent on him even though it was very faint.

"Have a seat. Would you like some tea, coffee or something of that nature?"

"Tea would be fine for me and a beer for Logan if you have one." Giles came back with an assortment of beverages. He took a seat. "Logan and I came here to talk to you about Buffy."

"Buffy! Is she all right? What about Buffy? Do you know where she is?"

"Buffy is in New York. She's been staying at the school I run. Her cousin is one the teachers there." Xavier began.

Giles let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding. He was glad to know that Buffy was truly all right.

"She's home sick and wants to come home but she's afraid of how you and her friends will react."

"She's been having nightmares almost every night. Most nights I find her wandering outside or working out." Logan said.

"Does she know you're here?"

"No. We didn't want to give her time to run off again." Xavier answered.

"Where is she now?" Giles asked.

"Her cousin Scott took her to the carnival in hopes to cheer her up. We were hoping you would come and talk with her…."

Xavier clutched his head. At the same time Giles went into a trance like state.

"Scott!"

"Buffy!" They cried out at the same time.

* * *

Buffy's head was pounding as she slowly began to come to. The light hurt them at first, so she immediately shut them. Cautiously she opened her eyes again. This time the light didn't hurt them. Turning her head slightly she saw that she was in some kind of lab. Then it all came back to her. The teddy bear Scott had won for her at the carnival had released some sort of gas. Before she or Scott could react they had been on the verge of unconsciousness. Scott. The last thing she saw was Scott's face before darkness claimed her. She had to find Scott to see if he was all right. As she tried to get up her body was instantly brought back down and she let out an oomph. She found her arms and legs were bound to the table with metal restraint. She pulled hard on her restraints but to no avail. Buffy lifted her head again to get a better look around.

"Buffy? Are you alright?"

Buffy heard Scott's scared voice. It did nothing to reassure her fears. She tried to look around to see where it was coming from.

"Scottie? Where are you?" Her voice cracked slightly.

"Off to your left Buffy."

She arched her head upwards and to the left. She saw him sitting on the floor of a glass cylinder. She gasped.

"Scott! Your eyes! I can see your eyes. Why can I see your eyes?"

"It's the Geonshan slave collar Buffy. It prevents me from using my powers."

"I've forgotten how much I miss seeing them. Where are we Scott?"

"We're in Sinister's lab?"

"What does he want with us?"

Before Scott could answer the door to the lab opened and Sinister entered.

"I am actually more interested in you than in Scott this time. You do not carry the X gene yet you have strength beyond a normal human. Who are you?"

His red eyes glowed brighter. Buffy could tell he was trying to intimidate her.

"Your worst nightmare when I get off this table." She glared at him while pulling on the restraints.

"Not likely but if you won't tell me who you are I'll have to run my test to find out. Some may be extremely painful."

"Leave her alone Sinister!" Scott said as forcefully as he could.

"What are you going to if I don't? Be careful Summers. You'll be next." Sinister moved to a panel a few feet away.

* * *

The Professor, Giles, and Wolverine had made their way back to Westchester after they both experienced visions. Scott had sent a strong mental image to Xavier before he had passed out. As for Giles through the Watcher/Slayer bond that they share he was seeing what had happened just like the night Ethan gave her the Eygon tattoo. The last thing he saw was the teddy bear with a green gas coming out its mouth. Giles had grabbed some essentials and his suitcase that was packed for his next trip. They landed back at the mansion several hours later. They were all gathered in the war room. Giles had just been introduced to the others when another set of Buffy images hit him. She was in pain. Giles saw her strapped to a table. A strange man was standing over her poking, prodding, and cutting in to her. He could feel it as she cried out in pain. As suddenly as it had come it was gone.

"Rupert, what did you see?" Xavier asked.

"He's hurting her. Trying to find out where she gets her strength from."

"Can you describe him?" Jean asked him.

"Dark hair, white skin and his eyes are glowing red."

"Sinister!" The group said together.

"We need find Sinister's lab immediately. There's no telling what experiments he conducting on Scott and Buffy." Jubilee said.

The meeting went on for several more minutes. Everybody got a task to get ready for the rescue mission.

* * *

"Stop it Sinister! You're killing her." Scott pleaded.

From his position on the floor Scott could see that Buffy was very pale and bleeding badly as Sinister kept taking blood for his test. Sinister simply ignored his pleas. Sinister finally left leaving them alone. Scott wanted to go to her but he was still trapped in his cylinder.

"Buffy? Buffy? Can you hear me?"

He got no response but he hadn't expected one. She had passed out a long time ago. He wasn't sure from what. It could have been from pain or the loss of blood. Her ragged breathing was the only thing telling him that she was alive. He heard a door open somewhere in the lab and held his breath that Sinister wasn't coming back to do more experiments on Buffy. He couldn't breathe or maybe he had just forgotten how. The body that stood before him was his brother Alex. Sinister had worked his mind magic on him. It was so powerful that Alex would fight against Scott and the other X-men. He finally took a breath when he realized he was becoming light-headed.

"Alex?"

His brother turned to look at him but his eyes were filled with their usually hatred.

"Not looking to good there are we big brother. What's the matter? Sinister got your tongue?" He laughed at his own joke.

"You got to help her Alex. She's going to die if she stays here much longer."

"Who? You're precious girlfriend Jean?"

He went over to the table and looked down at the body that was lying there. Scott watched and could see a small change in his eyes. His brother had always been very very protective of Buffy.

"Look at who that is Alex. That's not Jean. That's Buffy. Sinister is killing Buffy."

Scott tries to stress his concern in his voice. Alex looked down at her. Her eyes slowly opened and met with Alex's.

_"Alex? Hurts."_

She held his look and he could see all her suffering. The change in Alex was almost immediate. Scott could see his brother's body began to tremble.

_"Buffy?"_ He gasped. She had passed out once again.

"Alex?"

"It's me Scottie." Alex replied as he turned to face his brother.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Scott asked him with a slight smile. "Can you get us out of here?"

"I'll try but it may take some time. I'm going to need some help and it may take me a few days to get it all set up." He looked at Buffy and placed a hand on her face. "Hang on Buffy."


	6. Fighting for life

**ANSWERS TO MY REVIEWS**

**ALLYCAT23**: You're my biggest fan and I'm so glad you are enjoying this story so much.

**ANNE**: I'm glad you like it. I 'm typing as fast as I can.

**JINX316**: In the cartoon I think I remember Xavier lifting Scott one time when he got hurt. So that's why I put the part about the chair in. As for mind control I think it's from the comics I think. Either way it works with the story. I'm glad you like and hope you continue to read and review.

**AREKANDERU**: In the show to me it seemed more like a bonding thing since Eygon wasn't there. Either way in this story they have a watcher slayer bond.

**THE-LADYSHIP-WRITERS, LUIS, CHILLI BB, & SM**: Thanks for the review.

**WHITE WOLF 3**:That's what I thought too.

**DOC**: I'm glad you like it. I threw the Alex part in last minute to stir it up a little.

Thank you all for reviewing. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry that it a little shorter than normal.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

* * *

She was definitely weakened by the test that Sinister had put her through. Several parts of her body were wrapped in bandages from Sinister's experiments. They both had been given very little food and water since their capture a few days ago. Now they were in some kind of gymnasium that was somewhere in the complex. She was fighting not for her life but for Scott's. Sinister had threatened to kill Scott if she didn't fight. She was extremely weak but the thought of someone killing Scott gave her the will to fight. It was another one of his test to see how much her strength and abilities would last. Sinister had put her against not only Sabertooth but also Vertigo. Vertigo would change Buffy's balance while Sabertooth attacked her. Buffy was taking more blows than she was giving. She was on the floor in obvious pain. Her blood was pooling on the floor from her numerous cuts. The two loomed down on her ready to cause more pain. Buffy was sure that they were going to kill her. She waited for the blow. It never came.

"Leave my cousin alone."

Alex Summers said sending a plasma blast at the two mutants sending them flying back against the wall. He was followed by Scott and the other X-men. Sinister, Scalphunter, Scrambler, Riptide, Blockbuster, Arclight and Malice were at once ready to fight.

"You traitor!" Sinister screamed as he fired a shot at Alex. Alex dodged sending plasma blast toward Sinister.

"Damn straight! No one hurts Buffy and gets away with it."

The X-men and marauders paired off. Unlike the marauders Wolverine, Storm, Iceman, Jean, Rogue, Gambit, Havok, and Cyclops worked together. The fire power being distributed was causing major damage. Beast was cautiously able to make his way over to Buffy who was trying to get up.

"Lie still my dear. You have endured many abrasions."

"I have to help." Buffy said still struggling to get up.

"I assure you that we have everything under control."

Beast said as he began looking over her more serious wounds. He tried his best to stop the bleeding to her more serious wounds. He wasn't able to complete his diagnosis as the place around them began to come down due to all the fire power. Beast grabbed Buffy up and avoided being crushed by the fallen beam. He made it to one of the doors. He was undecided on what to do. A fire was spreading through the complex and several of his team mates could use his help to avoid the debris and fire. Beast was looking around debating on what to do. He wanted to stay with Buffy, but the others need him to. Buffy saw the conflict he was in.

"Go on and help the others. I'll be alright." Nodding his head in understanding Beast made his way over to Storm and Iceman.

* * *

Buffy looked for Scott and Alex. She saw them both. Alex was trapped under some burning debris. Scott tried to free him but couldn't do it with his optic blast without hurting his was nowhere to be found. _'Figures he disappear.'_ Buffy looked around to see who could help. Beast was looking over an unconscious Rogue. Logan was still fighting Sabertooth and now Blockbuster. It looked like it was up to her. Taking a deep breath she released the wall she was leaning on. Making sure she had her balance before getting started. She made it to Scott's side without incident. She was feeling slightly winded and her head was aching. Alex was unconscious.

"Buffy! Are you alright? You look terrible."

"It's good to know I look how I feel. Get ready to pull him out when I lift it up. Ready?"

Scott nodded. Buffy looked for a spot where she could get a good grip. Gripping the edge of the beam she grunted a little as she lifted. Once Scott had Alex out of the way Buffy released the beam.

"Let's get out of here. This place isn't stable anymore."

"Right behind you Scottie. You lead the way and I'll watch your back."

The debris was beginning to fall faster around them. Gambit was holding a hurt Storm, while Beast held Rogue. They were all waiting by the door that would lead them to the jet. Jean had a telepathic shield around the group keeping them safe as concrete blocks and rafters that came toward them. She was only a few steps behind Scott when her slayer senses told her to move. On instinct she back flipped away as a good size chunk of the ceiling landed where she had been standing. She grimaced as pain shot through her body because of that move.

"BUFFY!"

"I'm alright Scottie. Keep going! I'll meet you at the door."

Buffy was about ready to make her jump to get to the others when her path was cut off by Sabertooth. She got into fighting stance.

* * *

Wolverine could smell him almost instantly. He knew that Sabertooth had joined Buffy on the other side. The next sounds they all heard

were of the battle.

"Come Cajun. We're going hunting."

Wolverine stated as Gambit gave Storm to Bobby. The two moved like two agile cats. Wolverine had taken the lead having Sabertooth's scent. The debris was falling faster and the two did more than their best to dodge it quickly. They only had one obstacle to overcome before they would be where the two are fighting. They were just in time to watch Buffy plunged a piece of metal debris into Sabertooth's chest. He screamed in pain. The wound was flowing freely of blood as he fell to the ground. Buffy was totally drained as she watched Sabertooth wither in agony. She felt the strong arms of Gambit catching her as her body gave in to its damage.

"I got ya petite."

He embraced her carefully in his arms. Looking down he saw several wound bleeding profusely including the ones Beast had already bandaged. He looked to see Wolverine standing over Sabertooth claws extracted.

"We got to go Mon ami. The petite needs to be looked at. She's out cold."

Wolverine already knew that Buffy's injuries were serious. He nodded to Gambit and took one last look at Sabertooth before they left.

* * *

It had been five days since the X-men brought her back to the school. For two days Beast and Jean worked to heal her injuries. They had operated on her twice when they had found that she had started bleeding again. Her burned hands were bandage from where she lifted the hot beam off of Alex. Deep slash marks made by Sabertooth adorned her arms, stomach, and upper chest. Sinister had caused great internal damage with his test, and fighting Sabertooth hadn't helped. On top of all that she was severely malnourished. They knew she hadn't been eating a lot but they didn't know it had gotten this bad. For the following three days they would check to see if she had regained consciousness. She hadn't but she was never alone. Giles stayed with her as much as he could. He had been given a room to sleep in and was now sleeping. Beast had told Giles that he needed to rest because he would be no good to Buffy if he wasn't rested. Giles wanted her to know that he is there for her. Finally he conceded and went to sleep. Night had fallen and Buffy had developed a fever that had Beast worried. Wolverine and Scott were now sitting in the Med bay. Scott was talking to Alex, who stopped by to check on his little cousin, while Wolverine sat by Buffy's bed. He replaced the warm cloth on her forehead with a cool wet one. Every once in a while he would catch a part of her mumbling. The fever was inducing dreams that wouldn't let her rest peacefully. She tossed and turned a bit which could possibly aggravate her injuries further. Wolverine found that when he held her hand she would settle down and rest.

"How is she?" Scott asked as he approached the bed.

"About the same."

Scott touched her face and felt the heat radiate off of her. He took a seat on the opposite side of the bed. The two sat there in silence. Scott was stroking Buffy's hair.

"Cyke, you better get Beast down here. Her fever just went up."

Wolverine said. His keen senses told him that her fever had gone up at least three degrees.

"Hank is on his way."

Hank arrived a few minutes later. He began looking her over. He couldn't figure out what was causing this infection.

"She's getting worse. I didn't want to have to do this but it looks like we have no choice. I'm going to have to use the Shi'ar technology on her. I'm not sure how it will work on her physiology. She so weak already that I'm afraid she may not survive the process. If this doesn't help her I'm afraid nothing will."

A silence fell over them.


	7. Having a blast

**REVIEWS:**  
**POLGARA-5**: Glad you like the last chapter.

**X-OVERSLAY**: I might write about Angel's return, but they won't be getting back together. Sorry, I was never a Buffy/Angel fan.

**DOC**: It's not you. I enjoy odd cliffhangers. I like to leave my readers wanting more.

**CRIKET**: I'm glad you like my story and right now I am leaning toward Buffy/Logan getting together.

**JAMINJELLYBEAN**: It's probably going to be Buffy/Logan together. Though you got me thinking about Buffy/Gambit.

**LUIS & ROXIE**: Thanks for the reviews.

**ALLYCAT23:**No coma for Buffy though I thought about it. Well I wouldn't want my biggest fan to die from wandering. As for what she's going to about Joyce and the Sunnydale gang you'll just have to wait and see.

**S.M.:**Don't fear. I think I am done slaying the slayer. Though I make no guarantees.

* * *

**B**uffy was fighting to open her eyes. Her eyelids felt like they were being held down by weights. She could feel someone holding her hand and stroking her hair. Her ears registered that someone was talking to her. It sounded like Giles. His voice sounded so sad and scared.

"You've got so many people worried about you Buffy. Your cousins, the X-men, your mother, your friends, and me we all need you Buffy. Your cousin Scott told me why he calls you Kiwi."

Giles thought it was cute that when Buffy was younger she wouldn't use any shampoo unless it smelled like kiwi. Scott had also told Giles how Buffy would eat kiwi with everything.

"Please come back to us."

"_I'm sorry."_

Giles barely heard Buffy speak. He looked down to see that her eyes were just barely open.

"Buffy?" Her eyes closed once again before opening a bit wider.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me Giles?"

"There's nothing to forgive Buffy. What happened was not your fault. You must believe me." Her eyes avoided his. She couldn't look at him.

_"I killed Jenny."_ Once again her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Look at me Buffy!" Reluctantly her eyes slowly met his. "Angelus killed Jenny. Not you."

"No. If I had staked him when I had the chance…if I hadn't slept…"

"Buffy you couldn't know what would happen when you slept with Angel. Angel should have known the consequences. He should have researched it. You are not to blame."

Tears began to run down her cheek and she buried her face in her hands. Deep heavy sobs wracked her still aching body. Giles sat on the bed and put his arms around Buffy to comfort her. She turned into his embrace and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**T**he next time she awoke Giles was gone. Scott and Alex were sitting by her bed talking.

"Hey Kiwi. How do you feel?" Scott asked her.

"Weak and a little weird. Giles?"

"Resting. Hank slipped him a sedative so that he would get a full eight hours of restful sleep." Alex told her.

"What happened?"

"You've been very sick Kiwi. Beast said that Sinister planted a small nano device in your body. It was wreaking havoc with your system."

She looked at Alex. He brushed a strand of hair out of face.

"I wanted to say thank you for saving my life twice."

Buffy was confused. The past two weeks were a blur. She only had a few images. Scott and Alex saw her look.

"You freed Alex from Sinister's mind control. That's something that no one from the X-men has been able do. He took one look at what Sinister had done to you and the control was broken. You also lifted that metal beam off of him."

"I remember now, but it was Alex who saved me from the death blow Sabertooth was about to give me. So I guess I owe you a thanks too."

"You're incredible you know that." Scott told her.

"Well she is a Summers." A deep voice said from the doorway.

"Uncle Chris! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my sons and my favorite niece. How are you doing Buffy?"

He asked as he came up to the bed and gave Buffy a gentle hug. He took a seat on the bed afterwards.

"Weak and a little weird. My eyes and fingers feel really tingly."

No sooner had she said that than her hands and eyes let out a red laser blast. It hit the wall leaving a smoking, smoldering, hole. Buffy fell back to her pillow feeling more exhausted than ever. The house alarms were going off at the discharge of unknown power within. Scott called to Cerebo and cancelled the alarm. Two seconds after the alarm stopped the hospital wing doors opened admitting four X-men. Remy, Hank, Logan, and Jubilee looked around for whoever was attacking them. They noticed the smoking hole.

"False alarm guys." Scott told them.

"What happened?" Logan asked while the others got closer look at the wall.

"We're not sure yet. Hank, didn't you say that Buffy showed no sign of the X-gene?"

"Yes. Why do you ask Fearless leader?"

"That hole you're looking at was made by Buffy."

"My eyes and hands felt really tingly. The next thing I know I got red beams like Scott's shooting out of my eyes and hands."

"Fascinating. I'll need to run some more test." Hank said as he came over and began taking her pulse. "I want everyone out. She needs her rest. You can all come back and in a few hours."

Remy and Jubilee left saying they would be back to see her later. Buffy waved bye to them as she was already beginning to fall back asleep. Corsair/Uncle Chris moved a stray hair from her face.

"We'll talk later."

She nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Scott and Alex both followed suit and left needing to talk to their father. Logan was about to leave when he heard her speak softly.

_"Stay with me?"_

At first he thought that she was mumbling in her sleep, but he could hear her heart beating normally.

_"Stay, please!"_

"I'm not going anywhere." He said as he took the chair by the bed.

_"Promise?"_

"Promise. Now get some rest." She gave him a smile, and then took a hold of his hand before she closed her eyes.

* * *

**L**ogan had kept his promise and stayed with Buffy. Even in the flimsy hospital gown she was wearing Logan thought she looked beautiful. He held her small hand enjoying the soft feel of it. He watched her sleep noticing for once she looked at peace. She had been asleep for three hours when she woke abruptly. Her eyes were still closed.

"Logan?" Her voice sounded stronger.

"How ya feeling darlin?"

"You better get me somewhere where I won't cause too much damage. I'm feeling real tingly."

"Just hold on. I'll get you somewhere."

Wolverine picked her up glad that Hank had removed the IV earlier that day. Buffy loved the feel of Logan's strong arms carrying her as he ran through the corridors.

"I don't know if I can hold it much longer Logan. The tingling is getting so strong that it's driving me crazy."

"Logan? Where are you going with Buffy?" Beast said interrupting the conversation he was having with Giles about slayers. They had been on their way to the med lab.

"No time to talk. You and Rupert might want to see this. We're almost to the Danger Room."

The Danger room was in use but Logan didn't care Buffy was beginning to tremble. Gambit and Storm were in the Danger room training while Rogue monitored above. They looked up startled when Logan entered carrying Buffy followed by Hank and Giles. Logan set her down and faced her away from Gambit and Storm. Logan stepped back as Buffy opened her eyes and lifted her arms. Just as before two red blasts came out of her only stronger.

"Oh my stars and garters!"

Beast exclaimed when the blast hit one the Danger Room wall. After five seconds she began to sway when the beams stopped. Logan caught her before she could hit the floor. Rogue ended the simulation.

"Feeling better?"

She nodded yes. "Thanks. What's happening to me?"

"I don't know Darlin? Hank? Rupert? Any ideas?"

"Rupert and I have been discussing the matter. I won't know more till I run some test."

Once again Hank began checking her pulse and other vitals. Gambit and Storm joined the group.

"You're looking better Chere? More color in your face."

"Well, I feel better, and stronger than I have in a while."

"If you feel up to it Buffy I'd like to run a few test right now."

"Sure Doc. What do you want me to do?"

Buffy had told Beast that calling him Hank reminded her too much of her father who was never around.

"I want you to try to route your power just through your eyes."

Buffy nodded and tried to get the power to come out her eyes but nothing happened. She calmed herself like she did when she wanted to tune her senses. She could feel the power and the familiar tingle that went with it. Two beams shot out of her eyes forming one red beam that hit the wall.

"Extraordinary. Are you still feeling satisfactory? Good. Once I get done taking your pulse I want you to try it again only this time with your hands."

She nodded and was again tried to just make come out her hands. When nothing happened she calmed herself and a beam came out of each hand. Once again Beast and the others were amazed. He came over and took her pulse, which was normal before telling her what he wanted her to do next.

"You're doing excellent. One more test before we return you to your hospital bed. I want you to try and use both your eyes and hands together."

"Alright."

This time Buffy went straight for calming herself. She lifted her head and arms as the beams shot out and hit the wall. Two seconds later she stopped and felt dizzy again. She began to fall but felt Logan's strong arms catching her. He lifted her off her feet and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm just a little dizzy."

"My friend you are looking slightly pale." Ororo told her.

"What's wrong with her Monsieur le Bete?"

"I won't be able to make a complete conclusion until I've run some more test. Logan, would you be so kind as to take her back to her hospital bed?"

"No." Everyone looked as the small in Logan's arm. "I want to go back to my room. I'm feeling a lot better. You took the IV out, and my injuries are almost completely healed. Please!"

Her face got the sad puppy dog look. She knew it was hard for any man to resist.

"All right but you must be in the Med lab at nine sharp." She nodded her head and Logan turned to take to her room.

"I can walk you know."

He could tell that she really didn't want him to put her down. Especially when she shifted so she could snuggle closer to him. So he played along.

"Well if that's what you really want I can put you down."

"Don't you dare!"

* * *

**NOTES**: Please read and review. I am almost at 100 reviews. WAHOO! The next part will explain about her mutation so stay tuned.


	8. Mutant or not?

**REVIEWS**

**CLADDAGH**: Glad that you can picture Hugh Jackman in this. I keep seeing cartoon Logan when I write it. Thanks for the review.

**PAY_DAY1999, BTVSFAN, LUIS, STARLIGHT, CHILLI BB, POLGARA-5, RAIN DANCER, KRISMARIEF, and JOHN**: Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot.

**CATLIMERE**: Glad you are enjoying the story. Your suggestion has been noted though I had already thought about that. We'll just have to see what happens.

**WOLFHEART:** I'm glad you like her power like that. I debated on just giving her one that totally didn't relate with her family but I thought this one would be more fun. I'd like to write a confrontation with Spike and hope either this story or the sequel.

**SELENE**: You were number 100. Hope you like how I explain the mutations.

**S.M**.: I already have another villain in mind for her to go up against but that probably won't happen till my next story.

**ALLYCAT23**: I'm done hurting Buffy at least seriously in this story. No promises for the next.

**CRIKET**: You'll just have to read on to find out whether she goes home or not.

Thanks everyone for your reviews they help keep me writing.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

The following afternoon after Hank had ran all his tests and Buffy was sitting outside taking in some sun by the pool.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Have a seat Uncle Chris."

"How are you doing?"

"Not bad considering everything I've been through the last two months. Did Scott tell you why I was here?"

"No. He told me that if you wanted to tell me you would. I'll listen if you want to tell your tale to me."

Buffy nodded and told her uncle everything that happened. By the end of her story she was crying heavily on his shoulder while his arms were wrapped around her.

"It's all right Buffy. You need to let this go. If you don't, it's going to eat you up. No one is perfect Buffy. We've all done things that we regret and wish we could change. No matter what you do Buffy your family and friends will always love you. What are you going to do about your mother?"

"I don't. When I left she just found out I'm the slayer and now there's a possibility I might be a mutant too. She's going to blow her stack again. Maybe I'll just stay here. I don't know."

"What does your father have to say?"

"I wouldn't know. Your brother has been off in Spain getting on with his secretary. I hear from you more than I do him and you're mostly in space."

Corsair just shook his head. His brother always had been an idiot. He never knew when he had a good thing.

"Do you think it would help if Scott, Alex, and I talk to her?"

"I don't know. She may get pissed at you when you tell her I spent the summer here and you guys didn't tell her. Hey maybe that will take some of the pressure off of me." She said with a grin. "Thanks Uncle Chris. I feel better. I think I'm finally ready to move on."

"You're welcome Buffy. Just remember that your mom is only human. She makes mistakes just like everyone else. Come Hank should have those results ready soon."

Buffy knew that she would cry no more tears over what happened. Corsair was more of a father to her than own dad. He always knew how to get things through to Buffy.

* * *

Inside the Med lab Buffy, Giles, Corsair, Alex, and Scott were listening as Hank explained the results of the test.

"Rupert and I have been talking and we've come to the conclusion that the magic that makes Buffy the Slayer was concealing her mutants genes."

"So why are her powers showing now?" Corsair asked.

"My test results have shown that the nano device of Sinister's somehow freed those genes. The device also planted a specific DNA pattern that gives Buffy a combination of both Scott's and Alex's power. With her powers being so new to her, her body needs to learn how to adjust to the energy when she is asleep. With some help you will be a very powerful mutant."

"Wow."

Buffy said sitting a bit stunned. She was quite certain she was a mutant but having it confirmed and the way it happened too her had her stunned.

"Buffy? Are you alright?" Corsair asked.

"Yeah, I just need to think. If we're done I'm gone."

Buffy didn't wait for a response. She left out of the lab in a daze. She had so many emotions running through her. She was excited, terrified, angry, aggravated, and confused. She made her way to the danger room. It was empty and she was glad to have a chance to work off energy.

"Computer run Slayer training program. Buffy alpha."

The room lit up to one of Sunnydale's cemeteries. Buffy didn't have a stake on her but she would improvise. Right she just wanted to cause them some serious pain. She walked through the cemetery and was met right off by two vamps. The first two were a tall blonde male and a tall dark haired female.

"Who wants to be first? Don't be shy?"

Both vampires launched at her together. Buffy charged at them hitting one and kicking the other. The fight was on.

* * *

Remy had been watching her fight for ten minutes in the control room above. The counter on the panel told him that she had been at it for two hours. She was using the branch of a tree as a stake. He also saw her use her powers, but didn't really think she noticed. She was getting tired and he could tell. He left the control room went to the danger room doors.

"Computer, end program!"

Gambit called out. Buffy looked up to see who was stopping her training. The program ended and Buffy dropped to the ground exhausted. She was breathing heavily, and her face was covered in sweat.

"How do you feel Chere?"

"Like I want to rip Sinister apart with my bare hands for messing around with my insides."

"Gambit can relate. Sinister messed with me too." Gambit said taking a seat by her on the floor.

"What did he do to you? That is if you don't mind telling me." She asked tiredly.

"You got at promise not at tell. The ot'ers they don't know about this."

"I promise."

"Back b'fore I became an X-Man I was havin` trouble controllin' my powers. I took down an old theater with my powers. Sinister found me among de wreckage and took me back to his lab where he took care of my wounds. Durin' that time he experimented with me. Prob'ly much as he did wit' you."

_Gambit is a telepath and an empath. T'anks ta Siniter._

Buffy gasped at hearing Gambit's voice in her head. Gambit then showed her his empathic power by sending her a feeling of tenderness and happiness. The two feelings had overwhelmed her causing her anger to disappear.

"Feelin bettah Chere?"

"I do, thanks to you. You're a good man Remy Lebeau."

"Non, but Gambit is working on it. C'mon, Chere you'll need to a soak or you're gonna be sore tomorrow."

Gambit got up and offered her a hand. She took it and slowly stood up. Her body was already feeling stiff.

"Did ya even realize you used your power when you were fightin'?"

"I did?" Gambit nodded. He showed the scene he saw of her using her power. "Wow! I was so upset I didn't even realize. How long was I in here?"

"Two hours. Giles and da Summers clan was startin' to get a little worried. Gambit passin' by and heard the noise."

Buffy nodded and gave the Cajun a grateful smile as they left the Danger Room.

* * *

The month had passed quickly and Buffy had decided to go back to Sunnydale and face her friends and family. Giles had gone back two weeks earlier so that he could try to get her into school. Scott, Corsair, Alex, Remy and Logan had gone with them. Buffy said her goodbyes with a promise to call and write to everyone. Xavier reminded her that she would always have a place to stay with them. The blackbird landed cloaked in an abandoned field around eight that night. The Summers men were going to talk to Joyce and hopefully ease Joyce into Buffy being a mutant. She, Remy, and Logan were going to stop off at Giles until Scott called. Buffy gave Logan and Gambit a small tour. After showing them her patrol route, which included the bronze, and the high school she knocked on Giles's door. They waited as they heard him coming toward the door.

"Buffy? Welcome home." Giles moved too allow them entrance. "Have you seen your mother yet?"

"No Scott, Alex, and Uncle Chris went to break the news to her first. There suppose to call when they're ready for me. Any luck getting me back into school?"

Giles lowered his head not wanting to see her disappointed look when he told.

"I'm afraid not. It's that troll Snyder, I'm afraid. The school board said the choice was his."

"Damn him! Ever since he took over as principal he's been trying to get me out of there, and I handed it to him on a silver platter."

Wolverine gave a look toward Gambit and a secret message passed between them. Gambit gave a slight nod to let him know that he understood.

"We'll find some way to get you back in Buffy."

She nodded and helped Giles get snacks prepared for their wait.

* * *

The call had finally come and Buffy slowly made her way home. Logan and Remy walked with her to her house before saying they were going to return to Giles. They hadn't wanted her mother to have a complete breakdown. Buffy had a feeling something was going on between the two. She stepped up to the door nervously and knocked on it. Her mom opened the door looking worried and tired.

"I'm sorry Buffy. I regretted my words the moment I saw you walk out that door. I never meant what I said. I love you so much Buffy."

"I love you too." She went up and hugged her mother as tightly as she dared. "Let's move this conversation inside where we're less likely to be attacked by the evil undead."

Together Buffy and Joyce entered the house. They went into the living and sat next to each other on the couch.

"Where are Scottie, Alex, and Uncle Chris at?"

"They left two minutes before you arrived. They wanted to give us some time to talk."

Buffy and Joyce talked long into the night about everything. She told her about everything that had happened she became a slayer.

* * *

Principal Snyder was fast asleep in his bedroom. He was dreaming one of his favorite dreams. It was the one where he was kicking Buffy Summers out of school. He was at his favorite part when he was rudely awakened by a slap to the face. He could also feel something sharp touching his throat. Instantly he became alert and his eyes went wide with fright. All he could make out were the outlines of two figures and a pair of glowing red eyes.

"We're here to discuss Buffy Summers with you." Snyder heard a very deep voice growl at him.

"Who are you?" Snyder managed to ask.

"Your worst nightmare Mon Ami. Friends of Summers." The voice came from the glowing red eyes.

"It simple. You let Buffy Summers back into school and I don't make you any shorter than you already are. You stay clear of her and her friends! We'll be watching you. Give them any kind of trouble and you'll see just how sharp these really are. Understand?"

Wolverine spoke as menacing as he could. Snyder's body was shaking terribly. He dug his claws a little deeper drawing a little blood.

_"Yes!"_ Snyder gasped out.

"First thing in the morning you will call the school board and tell them that you decided to let Buffy Summers return to school. You will apologize to her and to the entire school for being an ass."

_"Whatever you want. Just don't hurt me."_

Snyder cried out in fear. He heard something hit the ground by his bed as his room filled with smoke. When the smoke cleared the two men and any evidence that they were there was gone. Still trembling with fear Snyder sat up and turned the light on with a shaky hand. Looking down he realized he needed a bath and to changed the sheets.

* * *

**NOTES:** For the purpose of my fic Gambit is a telepath and Empath. Next part Buffy returns to school and the Scooby reunion.

This fic is in it's home stretch and best Buffy/Logan part is still to come.

Does this make you want more?


	9. Scooby Reunion

**REVIEWS**:

**POLGARA-5**: I fixed the confusion with that chapter I read through it and for some reason I thought I had finished that sentence.

**RAIN DANCER**: Glad you like it. Your review is really appreciative.

**LAUREN**: I'm glad you like it and that you keep reviewing.

**CRIKET**: I'm glad you like the chapter.

**MARCUS ROWLAND**: It doesn't when you have a Wolverine threatening to take him out.

**S.M.** : I did mean the sequel if you all want one. Though I'm not quite finish with this one I already have how I want the sequel to go.

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED MY STORY.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

Buffy was in the middle of telling her mother about Logan and Remy when the phone rang. Both Buffy and her Mom wandered who would be calling so late. Joyce picked up the phone answering it with caution. Buffy watched her mother talk for seconds before hanging up the phone.

"Who was on the phone?"

"I can't believe it. That was Principal Snyder. He wants to see us at the school first thing tomorrow morning. Says he wants to get you enrolled for the school year. He sounded almost pleasant."

Buffy sat there letting her mother's words sink in. Now it all made since. She had spent three months with the X-men and had gotten to know them well. Buffy went over to the phone and dialed Giles's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Giles! I know it's late but I had to call and tell you the good news. Principal Snyder called and wants me and mom to come into to get me re-enrolled for school."

"That's great Buffy, but how?"

"I'm not sure. Mom said that he actually sounded pleasant. By the way, did Logan and Remy make it back to your place?"

"No they never came back here. Should we go out and look for them?"

"Nah. They probably met up with Scott and the others and headed to the hotel. Do you think you can get the gang to your house say about two?"

"I'll believe that can be arranged."

"Thanks Giles. I'll see you tomorrow at two." She hung up the phone and looked toward her mother. "Mom, did Uncle Corsair say where they were staying at tonight?"

"That hotel that located on the corner of Main and First. Why?"

"I think I'll try to find the number and give them a call. I'd like for them to be there when I talk to the gang tomorrow."

"Okay, but after that I think you should get up to bed. I want you to look rested for our talk with Principal Snyder."

"Sure Mom. I'll see you in the morning." Buffy gave her mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you mom."

"I love you too. I'm really glad your home." With that her mother went upstairs to her room. Buffy found the number in the phone book and made her call.

* * *

Principal Snyder sat nervously in his office. He hadn't been able to go back to sleep too scared that his visitors might come back. He headed toward the school as soon as the sun had risen thinking it would be a safe spot. When he had opened the door to his office there was note on his desk. With a trembling hand he picked the note up. It simply read:

**WE'RE WATCHING YOU!**

There was a knock on the door and Snyder jumped spilling his coffee on his lap. He jumped up in pain as the coffee burned him in his crotch area.

"Come in!" He yelled as he began trying to soak up the coffee with a towel. "Mrs. Summers, Miss Summers, please have a seat. If you'll excuse me for just a minute. I've managed to spill my coffee."

Buffy and Joyce held back the laughter that was about to consume them. When they were sure Snyder was out of range they let out their laughter. After several minutes he returned.

"Miss Summers, I wanted to apologize for my atrocious behavior during that unfortunate incident that happened at the end of the school year. I hope that you will accept my apology and come back to school for your senior year."

Buffy and her mom were shocked at how friendly he was being. They could see that he was slightly skittish.

"That was nice Principal Snyder. She accepts." Joyce answered for her daughter. "Does Buffy need to take any kind to make up test for the time she missed?"

"No. Due to the tragic incident that happened we granted leniency. I have the paper work right here."

* * *

After her the meeting with Snyder, Joyce took her daughter shopping for school clothes and supplies. When they gotten everything she would need and had lunch Buffy went to the hotel that her family and friends were staying at. The hotel wasn't much. The walls were painted an off white color. The man at the service desk barely gave her glance. She took the steps up to the second floor. As soon she opened the door to the floor she knew exactly where Logan was. She walked past the two doors which were the rooms she knew Scott and the others were staying in. Going all the way to the end of the hall she went out another door that led to the fire escape. There he was wearing tight jeans and his black shirt that effectively showed his muscles. Buffy couldn't help but stare for a moment.

"Like what ya see darlin?"

Buffy realized that she had been caught staring. She shook her head to clear it and then began to blush furiously.

"You know that smoking that thing is bad for your health?"

"Not with my advance-healing factor. You didn't answer my question." He said in low voice that sent shiver down her spine.

"Yes. Who wouldn't? I owe you and the Cajun-you're rubbing off on me, thanks. I know you two had something to do with getting me back into school. Don't deny it. Snyder practically begged for me to come back. Thank you."

Buffy moved beside him and gave him a big hug. She stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome darlin."

"I'm on my way to talk to my friends. Scott and Alex are coming to help explain things. Will you come too?"

Logan looked down at the petite woman who had her arms around him. Just looking at her and he knew he could deny her nothing.

"Anything for you darlin."

* * *

Buffy was nervously clenching at Logan's hand. She was so close to turning around and leaving. Scott, Alex, and Remy had also gone with her. Suddenly she felt relaxed and calmer. She looked back at Remy who gave her a charming smile.

_Thanks Remy._

_You're welcome Chere._

"Let's go before I change my mind."

They approached the door and Buffy raised her hand to knock. She did and the door opened almost immediately. Giles answers but doesn't open the door all the way. Buffy spoke quietly.

"Are they all here?"

Giles nodded. Buffy took a deep breath letting go of Logan's hand. She nods to Giles to open the door. He opens the door to see the gang all looking her way.

"Hey everyone. I'm back."

"BUFFY?"

"When did you get back?" Xander asked.

"We missed you so much." Willow told her.

Xander and Willow ran up and hugged her. Both of them were talking at the same time. Oz and Cordelia stood off to the side.

"I've missed you both. I got back last night. Mom and I had a long talk and we're good."

"So where were you? Did you go to Belgium?" Xander asked.

"And who are your friends?" Cordelia asked looking the guys over.

"I'm sorry. I got caught up in the moment. Guys I like to introduce you to my cousins Scott and Alex from New York. They were nice enough to let me stay with them, which is where I met Logan and Remy Lebeau. This is Willow, Xander, Oz, and Cordelia. And you guys remember Giles?"

They all greeted each other. Scott and Giles went into the kitchen to get drinks and snacks for everyone.

"So what happened?" Cordeila asked bluntly.

"It's a long story."

"So leave out the heartwarming stuff about kindly old people and saving the farm and get right to the dirt."

"Get right to it huh Xand? All right. Giles told me you saw my video letter so you know why I left. After I left here I went to visit Scott and well he and the others helped me a lot, but I change quite a bit since I left. I thought I was going somewhere where I could start over and get as far away from being the Slayer as possible."

"Boy, were you wrong." Logan chuckled. Giles and Scott came out with the snacks.

"Don't I know it. In the past three months I've changed. There's no easy way to soften what I'm about to say. I'm a mutant."

She watched their faces. Xander had just taken a drink when he did a classic spit take. Buffy saw Remy, Logan, and Alex smirk a little. Willow and Xander were shocked, Cordeila looked bored, and Oz just barely raised an eyebrow.

"A mutant?" Willow asked.

"As in…?"

"I can now shoot lasers out my hands and eyes." Buffy watched as they took in what she had just said. Oz was the first one to break the silence.

"How?"

"Apparently I always was a mutant but my slayer magic somehow hid the X-gene. That's the long part of the story." Buffy looked to her friends that came with her. "You guys will help me tell it won't you? My memory of that incident is still a little hazy."

"Just tell what you remember Buffy. We'll help along the way." Scott said as they all took a seat.

* * *

Buffy began the story telling them what happened to her and Scott at the fair. Giles told his part and soon Scott and Alex were telling their part. By the time they all finished the group was showing mixed emotion.

"Oh Buffy." Willow cried going over to hug her best friend.

"I'm okay Willow. Really. I've accepted that I'm the Slayer and a mutant."

"You two mutants too?" Oz asked Logan and Remy.

Logan showed his claws and Remy lit a playing before them. Without having much power behind it, the card simple went poof.

"Cool." Oz said.

"So Buffster, when do we get to see this power in action?"

"I can't do much in here because I don't want to wreck Giles apartment."

"Thank you for that. If I have to turning anything else into my insurance my rates are going to sky rocket."

"What are you going to do about school? Snyder expelled you?" Cordelia asked with her usually tact.

"I'll be starting tomorrow with you guys. It seems Snyder had a change of heart when someone's claws met with his throat."

"Buffy that's great! I mean…the you getting back into school part." Willow said excitedly.

"Though the thought of Snyder being threatened is also of the good." Xander said.

"The little troll wet his bed he was so scared. You shouldn't have any trouble with him."

Wolverine said with a slight grin as the gang last at the fact Snyder wet his pants.

"Let us know if he gets out of line Logan and I would luv to pay him another visit." Gambit said with his charming smile.

* * *

**NOTES**: I was going to put the patrol and the first day of school in this part but I'll save it for the next Chapter. I hope you all liked this. That wasn't the best Logan/Buffy part. I'm working up to it though.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	10. Patrol

**Notes**: Someone asked if Buffy was a telepath too. No. In the last part Remy was reading her mind and he answered her by projecting his thoughts.

**REVIEWS**:

**RAINDANCER, ANGELIC-DEVIL, S.M., LITINE, LUIS, MIKA, POLGARA-5, &** **MANTICORE-GURL071134**: Thank you for the reviews and I always try to update as soon as possible. I'm like you guys always wanting more of a good story.

**KIKOKEN**: Thank you for the review. I'm so glad you this is holding your attention.

**ANGELFAN, ALLYCAT23**: Glad you like it. Keep reading.

**LADY OF DARKNESS**: I kind of forgot about Willow and Oz being a witch & a werewolf. I added a small part but there will put more about them next chapter.

**CATLIMERE**: No telepathy. Remy read her mind and responded. As for Logan staying in Sunnydale you'll just have to keep reading.

**CLADDAGH & CRIKET**: Thanks for the review. More Buffy and Logan to come. Just stick with me. The part I've been telling you won't come for another two or three chapters.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

That night Buffy, the Scooby's, and her X-men companions went out to patrol Sunnydale. Nine people were walking through one of Sunnydale cemeteries in search of the undead. Logan looked each of Buffy's friends over. Ever since he had met Willow and Oz he had a strange feeling about them. Before he could ask Buffy about what he was feeling he sensed that they were not alone.

"We got company coming." Buffy senses also had just gone off the chart.

"Good. I was itching for a fight. It feels like fifteen maybe twenty."

Twenty vamps and one demon came at them in one big rush. The X-men immediately were in fighting stance. The Scoobies had gotten out their crosses and holy water.

"I've been looking for you slayer." The fiery red demon spoke.

"Well you've found me."

"Now you'll die!"

"You first."

The vampires immediately began attacking the other eight as the demon attacked Buffy. The red fiery demon was a lot stronger than Buffy and threw her like she was a rag doll against a mausoleum wall.

"BUFFY!"

Logan called out as she hit the wall. He looked up to see her tiny form lying dazed on the ground. Using his claws to behead the vampire he was fighting, Logan tackled the demon before it could hurt Buffy any more. Three vamps each were attacking Scott and Alex. Up till now they hadn't used their power not wanting to attract any more attention than necessary. Both of them fired at their set of vampires to see them burst into flames as soon as the beams touched them.

"That was incredible! Our powers have never had that effect before."

Alex said looking toward Scott. Scott was looking toward where Logan was fighting the demon. His claws were ineffective on the demon's tough skin. He saw Buffy was once again standing and moving to help Logan.

"Buffy! Your powers!"

Buffy had only heard part of what Scott had said.

"Logan! FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Logan saw Buffy raising her arms and her eyes began to glow. He quickly jumped away from the demon as Buffy's beam hit the fiery red demon in the chest. Like the six vampires the demon also burst into flames.

"YOU BITCH! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT! "

"It's going to be hard to follow through with that threat as a pile of ash."

"AHHH!"

The remaining vampires had stopped to watch what was happening to their leader. There were only nine of them left and there were considering make a hasty retreat. The red demon was now nothing but a pile of ash. Buffy turned to face the remaining vamps.

"Who wants a piece of me next?"

The vampires all began to back away. Buffy raised her arm and fired taking out two vampires. Scott and Alex followed suit. Gambit had charged a card and threw it at a vamp. Even his power seemed different than what he was used to. In matter of seconds the cemetery was once again free of vampires and demons.

"Everyone alright?" Buffy asked. Everyone nodded.

"We're fine, but what about you? You hit that mausoleum wall pretty hard." Scott said coming over to look at the cut on Buffy forehead.

"I'm fine Scottie. The cut will be gone by morning. Come on I want to check out the park before heading home."

"Alright." They began to walk toward the park.

"That was awesome Buff. The undead don't stand a chance now." Xander said in awe. Buffy stopped abruptly.

"She always was pretty spectacular." Everyone turned to see where the new voice had come from.

* * *

He had been watching her from a distance for quite some time. He stayed just out of her senses but close enough to keep an eye on her. When she stopped suddenly he knew he had been found out.

"She always was pretty spectacular."

"Angel? How? When?"

Buffy sputtered not believing who was in front of her. Angel was back looking like she remembered him. He was wearing his black tight leather pants and his leather jacket. He wasn't wearing a shirt that left his well-muscled chest exposed.

"The powers that be sent me back."

Logan stepped up beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at him gratefully.

"He has a heartbeat."

Logan told her in a low voice. Buffy's eyes went wide. She looked up at Angel and he nodded slowly. With a shaky hand Buffy reached up and placed a hand on Angel's chest. She could feel the beating of his heart and the warmth of his skin.

"H-H-How? W-W-Why?"

Buffy stuttered. She could see Angel's mouth moving, but she wasn't hearing anything he said.

"Buffy? BUFFY!"

Angel cried out as Buffy's eyes rolled up into her head and she began to fall. Logan with the quicker reflexes scooped her up. Her head was lying limply on his shoulder.

* * *

Buffy felt the warm cloth that was on her forehead being replaced with a cool one. Slowly she felt herself return to consciousness. Her head was pounding fiercely as she let out a groan.

"Buffy? Honey, are you okay?"

Buffy heard her mother's gentle voice. She struggled to get her eyes opened.

"Mom? What happened?"

"You fainted."

"I fainted? I don't faint."

"You did tonight. You gave us all quite a scare Kiwi."

Buffy turned her head to see Scott. He was standing next to her mother wearing his red sunglasses.

"Where is everybody?"

"I sent Willow, Oz, Cordelia, and Xander home. It was getting late and there is school tomorrow. Mr. Logan, Mr. Lebeau, Alex, and that Angel fellow are waiting in the living room."

Buffy slowly sat up. The room was bathed in silence until her stomach growled. Buffy looked slightly embarrassed.

"I didn't realize I was hungry. Do we have any chicken and stars?"

"I think we do. I'll go warm you some up."

Buffy smiled and Joyce headed downstairs to let the others know Buffy was awake. As soon as her mom was out the door Buffy's smile dropped.

"What's the matter Kiwi?" Scott asked as he sat on her bed.

"I don't know if I can face him Scottie. I thought I was over him, but knowing that he is human now sort of brought the feelings back to the surface. Then there's also the fact that I'm really starting to like Logan, and I think he likes me too. I never expected Angel to come back and in human form at that. He doesn't have the curse anymore but Logan and I seem to understand each other on so many levels."

"All I can tell you Buffy is follow your heart. It will tell you when you've found the one you're looking for. The one who loves you in that way you want and will wait for you no matter how long it takes."

"Thanks Scottie. You're going to make a great father someday. That is if you ever ask Jean to marry you. How come you haven't done that yet?"

Before Scott could answer the sound of footsteps were heard approaching her room. Joyce entered carrying a tray with hot soup on it. Logan, Alex, Remy, and Angel followed her. Buffy noticed the way Angel and Logan were glaring at each other.

"You're looking better cuz. The color is returning to your face."

"I don't know what happened. Angel, want to try that explanation over of why you're human now and not a vampire?"

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yeah. But let's take it downstairs where it's a little more spacious and comfortable."

* * *

Buffy finished off her soup quickly before getting out of the bed and making her way downstairs before anyone could object. She took a seat in the recliner. Alex, Remy, and Joyce took seats on the couch. Logan settled for the arm of her chair hoping that his closeness will bring her some comfort and strength. Scott brought in a chair from the dining room.

"Well once Acathla was closed I went to Hell. I spent a hundred years in that hell dimension and the only thing that kept me going was coming back to you. That was when the messenger from the Powers That Be came and got me. Told me there was a lot of good I could do in the world, but the world didn't need a vampire that could lose it soul. After what happened the last time I lost my soul they somehow changed me back into my human form."

Buffy sat there silently taking in what was just said. She wasn't sure what to say to Angel. She felt lucky that Scott had jumped in.

"Buffy has had a long day and tomorrow is her first day of school. We can finish this talk tomorrow."

Buffy shot Scott a grateful grin.

Uh-Oh Logan's got competition. That's the end of this part. I just saw X2 and it really inspired me. I didn't remember how many years supposedly passed for Angel so 100 years sounded good.

Would you guys like to see Buffy become a Telepath? Let me know.

The next part is the first day of School and the Scoobies meet a new student. Who will be?


	11. Logan or Angel?

**POLGARA-5**: Telepathic will take place quite few months later. If doesn't work I'll either rewrite the chapter or come up with an incredible excuse as to why she lost it.

**JAY**: A crossover will be in the works as soon as I finish this one. I have already been brainstorming for it. Glad you like the story.

**HOPE**:I have a feeling you know who the new student is. Guess the only way you'll find out if you were write is by reading it. J

**Ugot2bebad2begood**: Eventually Spike will come out to play but I haven't figure out how to work him in. As for Angel and Rogue, I'd like to keep Angel human for now. I might put with Faith. I don't know.

**S.M**.: No faith being Logan's daughter. Though you will get some Buffy/ Logan goodness.

**ALLYCAT23**: I know that bad of me but I couldn't help myself. Glad you like it.

**RAINDANCER**: Glad you like it. Read on to find out what happens.

**BASHFUL C, ETHIX, LADY X, SHIRLYN, PAYDAY_1999, MANTICORE-GURL071134, JEANGIRL, and CRIKET**: Thanks for the reviews.

**CATLIMERE**: I'm glad I surprised you. Thanks for the review.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. YOUR REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING!**

* * *

The following morning Buffy met the Scooby gang in the library. She had gotten there early so she could talk to Giles. When she entered she saw Giles talking to a young British man wearing a tweed suit, and a dark hair girl who looked to be about her age. Giles waved her over when he saw her come in.

"Buffy, I'm glad you're here. Let me introduce you to-"

"Wesley Wyndam-Pryce of the Watcher's Council. This is Faith, my slayer. I was just telling Mr. Giles that we would have been here sooner but I had to find Faith."

Wesley put out his hand for Buffy to shake. Buffy looked at Giles an unknown question passing between them. Giles nodded and Buffy shook Wesley's hand.

"It seems you are not the only one the Council missed. The prophets didn't see her either."

"Faith is going to be starting her junior year here. I hope you will show her around."

"Sure Giles. Can I talk to you in your office?"

"Alright. If you'll excuse us."

Buffy and Giles went into his office. Giles could tell that Buffy was really nervous about what she had to tell him.

"Buffy? What did you have talk to me about?"

"I wanted to tell you before you found out from one of the others." Buffy was fidgeting in her seat.

"You can tell me Buffy."

"Angel'sbackandhe'scompletelyhuman."

Buffy said the words as fast as she could. She watched Giles's face as her words sank in. His face showed many different emotions. She saw him surprised, upset, and angry. He took several deep breaths.

"When? How?"

"Last night on patrol he showed up. He said the PTTB sent him back because there was a lot of good he could still do. They made him human so that he wouldn't lose his soul again. Giles are you okay?"

"I'm as you put it dealing. What about you? This can't be easy for you either."

"Yeah but I'm not the one he tortured for hours. I'm confused. I thought I was over Angel but I got these feeling that I'm not sure of. I'm also having feelings for someone else. I'm not sure what I want to do."

"We'll just take it one day at a time. We better get out there. It sounds like the others have arrived."

"Okay, but I have to tell you something else. Last night on patrol I used my power on patrol and the vamps caught on fire with one blast. The demon I fought caught on fire after several blasts."

"I would have to say that is because of the Hellmouth. I'll look into it."

Buffy and Giles rejoined the others in the library.

"I see you all have gotten acquainted."

Giles said as they stepped out. Before he could say anything else an announcement from Snyder came over the PA system.

"ATTENTION STUDENTS, I'd like to welcome you all to the beginning of a new school year. I'd like to apologize publicly to Buffy Summers for my assumption that she had something to do with what happened last school year. She was a victim like everyone else who was involved. That is all."

"Wow Buff! Your friends must have really given Snyder a scare to get him to apologize like that."

"I know their pretty great. Come we better get to class. I'll show the Faith the town tonight."

* * *

Buffy was walking around Sunnydale trying to figure out her heart's desire. She had sent Faith home several hours earlier. She liked Angel but she also liked Logan. Scott had informed her that they would be leaving tomorrow night. Corsair had gotten picked up by his ship a couple of hours earlier. That gave her less than twenty-four hours to figure out whom she loved more. She took a seat on a park bench to rest and gather her thought, wondering if she could make a decision by then. She felt a hand touch her shoulder, and on instinct grabbed the hand and used her slayer strength to throw the person. She gasped when she realized whom she had thrown. Luckily he landed on his feet.

"Logan! I'm so sorry! Are you all right? What are you doing out here?" Buffy said as she ran to make she hadn't hurt him.

"Nice move you have their darlin. I didn't mean to startle you. It's late and your mom asked Scott if he would look for you. I told Scott I could find you faster. So, what's up?"

"Just thinking."

"Must be some deep thoughts. Wanna talk about it?"

Buffy had remained silent for a minute deciding on whether she should tell Logan about her feelings for him and Angel. She just simply shrugged and remained quiet.

"It's about Angel ain't it?"

He watched as Buffy shook her head no then shook her head yes the no again.

"I don't know. I thought I was over him, but when I saw him, there were all these feelings coming back. Then there's the fact that there's this other guy who I think I've become very close too recently. I think he likes me too."

"He does."

Wolverine said softly. Buffy turned slightly to look at him. She loved the way his face looked. It was soft and gruff at the same time. He took her small delicate hand into his big rough ones. Their eyes locked onto one another, and slowly their bodies moved closer today. Logan loved the feel of Buffy's soft lips against his. Buffy was surprised how gentle Logan's kiss was. The kiss had gone on for several seconds. Logan's kiss was different from Angel's. It was soft and yet full of animal magnetism. When they finally broke apart Buffy's decision was made.

"_That was incredible_." Buffy whispered. Logan smiled slightly.

"You can say that again."

"Can we do that again?" She asked hopefully.

"I can't think of anything I would like more." Logan broke the kiss not really wanting to stop. "We have to stop. If I don't get you home soon Cyke and the others will come looking for us."

"You're right. I hope you know that I've made my decision."

"And?"

"It's you silly. Kissing you opened my mind and heart to what I wanted. Before I had even knew who you were you were taking care of me. I was a total stranger and you took a chance on me. You always seem to know when I need someone to talk too and when I need to be alone. When I'm around you I don't feel like I have to be the slayer all the time. I feel like I can just be a regular girl. I've noticed that in your own way you're a romantic, cute, silly, charming, caring, and funny especially when you dance."

Buffy laughed and Logan tried to look upset but failed laughing with her.

"You're not afraid to speak your mind, and there's so much more that I love about you."

"You've really put thought in to this." She nodded.

"I want to be with you, if you want to be with me." He nodded. "Walk me home?"

He took her hand making sure she was close. Buffy loved the feeling of having Logan's arms around her. Logan could smell the kiwi shampoo that she used in her hair. It was a scent that would forever remind him of her.

"I've been meaning to ask you darling bout those friends of yours. Willow and Oz? They're different. I can tell."

"Give the man a cigar. You're right they are different. Willow is a witch and Oz is a werewolf."

"A witch and a werewolf?"

He seemed to think for a minute and then shrugged it off. Buffy smiled at how what she just told him didn't faze him.

"You're the best. You know that."

* * *

Buffy, Xander, Joyce, Willow, Oz, and Alex watched as the blackbird takes off to go back to New York. Alex was staying behind to help Buffy learn to use her powers more. Especially with the effect they have when on the Hellmouth. Scott had given her one of the X-men's communicator so that they would always be in touch or could locate her. She and Logan had decided to take things very slow until she reached the age of consent, which would be in a few months. He was going back with the promise he would talk to her at least once a day and come down to Sunnydale whenever he could. They had gotten pictures taken of one another so they could see each other every day. Already she was anticipating his phone call and next visit.

* * *

**NOTES**: Had everyone worried didn't I? You guys should have known since I had written several times that I am not a big Angel fan. I had originally thought to draw the competition out between Angel and Logan but I liked this better.

I believe I can work my big Buffy/Logan scene into the next chapter. I just know you all will love it. I'm going to try giving her the telepathy. I think you'll like when you see how I worked it in.

**JAMMIES2000**: Never a big Angel fan either. Bringing Angel back was purely a plot twist.

**SELENE**: Some does actually read the notes and reviews. Yes I said Logan. Glad you picked up on that


	12. Voices in my head

Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating sooner but I've been under the weather, and I had serious case of writers block. I'm past it now.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Your reviews have really helped me.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

* * *

The school year was almost most over. Buffy was adjusting well to using her new power on the Hellmouth. Angel wasn't happy about Buffy's decision to date someone else but he wouldn't stand in her way. Logan called her every day and she would tell him about her day at school. He came to see her about every other weekend. When her birthday had come he had surprised her by showing up at her front door to take her to dinner. It had been the best night of her life. It was definitely better than what she was doing now. During her patrol she had run into two rather nasty demons. They were light brown, scaly, and foot taller than Buffy. They were unaffected by her mutant power so she knew she would have to do this the hard way. She kicked a demon hard. One kick was in the chest and another in the head. Taking out her knife from her red jacket she moved to stab the demon. Before she could stab it the second demon knocked the knife from her hands. She turned and began fighting with the second demon. While they were fighting the first demon picked up her knife and threw it straight at her face. Buffy caught it. The second demon charges at her. Buffy grabs it and throws it on a nearby table. She quickly plunges the knife into the demon. Its silver demon blood begins to pour out and comes in contact with Buffy's skin. She looks around for the other one.

"One down…one gone."

Buffy was wandering why things like this always happens when it's Faith's night off. She grabs the body so that she could find a suitable place to bury it.

(Do you Buffy watchers get it now?)

* * *

Buffy was slowly being driven insane. Her aspect of the demon was the power of telepathy. At first Buffy had thought it was cool until the voices became too loud and strong for her to take. She had collapsed in the cafeteria not long after hearing some ones plan to kill the students. Giles had taken her home where her mother put her right to bed. An explanation was heard causing her mother to gasp. Immediately Alex made a call to New York knowing that if anyone could help her it would be Xavier and Jean. When no one answered he tried the comm link. He found out that the X-men were half way around the world and it would take quite a few hours to reach Sunnydale. Xavier told him that they would be there as soon as they could. Alex only hoped that they would arrive in time. From the doorway Joyce and Giles watched as she tossed and turn.

"I can't stand this. I keep wandering if I'm hurting her with my thoughts." Joyce told them.

"You're not." Giles told her.

"Not anymore. She can't pick out one thought out of the din." Alex told them.

"Is there anything we can do for her?"

"No, Faith is having trouble finding the second demon. It seems to have disappeared."

The communicator on Alex and Buffy's wrist beeped.

"Alex here."

"It's Scott. We're on the outskirts of Sunnydale. Rogue and Storm are flying Logan, Jean and the Professor in. They just left and should be there any minute. The rest of will be landing at our designated spot in ten minutes. How is she?"

"It's bad. She's not moving anymore. Before she was tossing and turning and she's as still as can be. I'm scared Bro."

"She'll be alright. She's a fighter. What about Aunt Joyce?"

"She's worried about Buffy. She's afraid she hurting her with her thoughts. We need you big brother."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Scott out."

* * *

The five X-men landed right outside the Summer's door. They had managed to arrive before the sun had come up. Their flight in the air was being hidden by darkness. Though if what Buffy said about the people being clueless and never noticing what's going on, they probably could have arrived in the middle of the day. Logan knocked on the door hard. He could hear the fast footsteps of someone running toward the door. As soon as the door had opened Logan ran past Alex and up the stairs to Buffy's room. Giles and Joyce looked up a bit startled at Logan abrupt entrance. He went straight to the bed and looked at the woman who had stolen his heart. The others soon followed him.

"Aunt Joyce, Let me introduce you to Rogue, Jean Grey and Professor Charles Xavier. He runs the school for mutants that Scott and I work at."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Summers." Xavier said from Rogue's arm.

"Please call me Joyce. Will you be able to help my daughter?" Joyce asked as she shook everyone's hand.

"I will do everything in my powers Joyce. Buffy has charmed her way into many hearts including mine. She is family." Joyce nodded her understanding. "I'll need everyone to leave the room. Jean and I will be putting a telepathic shield on the inside of the room to keep out all thoughts. Rogue I'll need you to make sure everyone stays out of the room until we come out."

"We'll do Professah."

"Logan, I need you to stay here inside. Now if everyone else will please leave Jean and I will see what we can do for Buffy."

Rogue sat the Professor in a chair by the bed. Then she made sure everyone was out before taking up her post outside the door. First Charles put up a telepathic shield blocking all outside thoughts from the room. With all the thoughts being blocked and Jean blocking Logan's, Xavier thought Buffy would wake up.

"Jean, it looks like Buffy has retreated deep within herself to get away from the voices. I'll need to go in and get her. I need you to be my anchor and make sure that I don't lose my way."

Jean nodded. Jean and Xavier closed their eyes. They soon appeared on the astral plane. Before them was a black portal which was the entrance way to Buffy's mind. Xavier stepped through. In the astral plane his body wasn't confined to the wheel chair.

* * *

Xavier tried once again to go deeper into Buffy's mind but was once again blocked. He sighed and contacted Jean to ask her to join him. They both tried and were rejected. Xavier was astounded by Buffy's mentality. Here was a girl who had basically shut herself down but was able to keep out the world's strong telepath. If Xavier had really wanted to get her mind he could have, but he would have caused a lot of damage that wouldn't be reversible. Logan was by their sides the moment they opened their eyes.

"What happened?"

"We can't get in." Jean told him.

"She has a very strong mental capacity. It's unlike any I ever seen. Even in the state she's in her mind is still protected. I'm not sure what to do. If I had Cerebo I might be able to get past her defense mechanisms without hurting her."

"Professor, can you get me inside her head?"

"Do you think she'll let you in?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, I do. She and have connected on so many different levels. I trust her completely, and I know she feels the same."

"Alright. It is worth a try. Logan, take a seat on the floor. Relax yourself. Close your eyes and take a deep breath."

Logan did as the Professor told him. He sat on the floor taking several deep breaths. He felt the moment the Professor had entered his mind. The Professor stood beside him on the astral plane. A black vortex was in front of them.

"This vortex will take you into Buffy's mind. Once you enter you'll find yourself outside a small white house. That's as far as Jean and I could get. You may encounter some very private and painful memories, and must not interfere with them. Changing them could cause irreversible damage to her mind. I'll be monitoring the situation from here."

Logan nodded and stepped inside the Vortex.

* * *

**INSIDE BUFFY'S MIND**

He was on the porch of the house. From where he stood he could hear a huge argument going on inside the house. He looked inside the window to see a much younger Joyce arguing with a man he suspected to be Buffy's father. He watched and couldn't believe that this man was Corsair's brother. He hoped he never met Hank Summers, because he knew if he did he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions. He watched as the two continued to argue unaware of the frightened little girl hidden behind the couch. The front door opened and Logan expected someone to come out the door but no one did. He moved cautiously toward the door. Entering he found himself not inside the house but inside some kind of hospital corridor. Doctors, nurses, and even patients had passed by him as if he wasn't there. He listened as they talked.

"How is Miss Summers responding to her treatment?"

Logan heard one of the doctors asked a nurse.

"She's responding well. The medication we've have her on has stopped the illusion of her seeing vampires. She's been talking with Dr. Clayton and he has gotten through to her that she did not burn down her gym to get rid of the vampires."

The two stopped in front of a solid metal door. The doctor opened the little window in the door. What Logan saw made him growl. There was his Buffy, though a couple years younger, sitting on the hospital bed in a white straight jacket. He noticed that Buffy was painfully thin and her eyes looked haunted. There were black circles underneath her eyes.

"We have no way of explaining her abnormal strength. She tested negative for all enhancement drugs. Her parents will be stopping in today to talk to you and Dr. Clayton."

* * *

Walking through Buffy's mind was bringing Logan closer to Buffy than he ever imagine. His love for was only growing and her hatred for her father becoming stronger. He soon found himself walking in Sunnydale. He was saw Buffy with Xander standing outside what Logan believed was Angel's mansion. He watched from a distance.

"Xander!"

"Cavalry's here. Cavalry's a frightened guy with a rock, but it here."

Buffy takes out a stake and gives it to Xander who drops his rock.

"That's better."

"You're not here to fight." Buffy starts walking. "You get Giles out, and you run like hell, understood? I can't protect you. I'm gonna be too busy killing."

Logan watches as she pulls the cloth off around the sword. He watched as Xander gapes at the sword.

"Now, that's a new look for you."

"It's a present for Angel."

"Willow-uh told me to tell you…"

"Tell me what?"

"To kick his ass."

Logan quickly followed the two as they headed for the mansion. He follows Buffy as the two split up. He watched as she moved into the room quietly. She raises the sword to cut off a vampire's head. It turns to ash. Angelus and a dark hair female vampire turned toward her.

"Hello Lover." Buffy says to a bored looking Angelus.

"I don't have time for you."

"You don't have a lot of time left."

"Coming on kind of strong, don't you think? You're playing some deep odds here. Do you really think you can take us all on?"

"No. I don't."

Logan watched as a blonde in a wheel chair slowly got up and with look of determination hits Angelus across the back with an iron. Angelus falls to the floor in pain. Logan could see that the blonde man was a vampire who was continuing to beat on Angelus. He saw Buffy begin to move toward the dark haired female but was stopped by another vampire. He had to stop himself from rushing to her side when the vamp had punched her in the face. He noticed that the dark haired female had knocked the blonde to the floor.

"I don't want to hurt you Dru." She grabs him by the throat and shoves him into the wall. He slaps her arm aside and punches her in the face. "Doesn't mean I won't."

Logan watched as Drusilla swipes at the blonde with her hand. He could tell by his look that it hurt. It left four parallel scratches across his cheek. She follows up with a punch that knocks him to the floor. Logan heard Angelus groan and was waking up. He wanted to call to Buffy who was still fighting her vampire. He noticed Angelus moving toward the demon and Acathla. Buffy also saw it as she quickly tried to dispose of her vampire. She was too late as she sees Angelus takes the last few steps to Acathla and grabs the sword stuck in his chest by the hilt with his bloody hand. A blindingly bright light is emanating from it.

"Oh here it comes Spike."

Drusilla told him with a smile. The blonde vampire, now known as Spike, had come up from behind her and began choking her with his arm. Logan watches as his love holds up her own sword against Angelus.

"You almost made it, Buff."

"It's not over yet."

"My boy Acathla here is about to wake up. You're going to Hell."

"Save me a seat."

Logan watched as his love fought her ex-lover. The fight had moved to the atrium. Buffy had hit the ground hard but quickly scrambles back to her feet as Angelus slowly advances. She thrusts, and he parries. She spins around and swings at him, and he blocks her. Her sword bounces off of his and falls with the tip onto the low wall of a planting bed. Angelus stomps on the blade before she can raise it again and knocks it from her grip. He spins around and elbows her in the face, knocking her back into a stone table, which collapses and falls with her.

_Don't interfere Logan. You must let the memory run its course._

Logan growled but he knew the Professor was right. He continued to watch but it was taking all his will power not to interfere. He watched as Buffy backed away from Angelus who was bearing down on her with his sword. Angelus was playing with his sword, idly pointing it at Buffy. Logan could see the fright in her eyes.

"Now that's everything, huh? No weapons... No friends... No hope." Buffy closes her eyes and steels herself for whatever's coming. "Take all that away... and what's left?"

"Me."

She told him as she thrust the hilt of the sword at his face. Buffy and Angel began fighting once again. Buffy raises her sword to dispatch Angelus, but stops herself when he suddenly gasps loudly and groans in pain. Logan could see the change happening. He looks at Buffy and sees that she sees his eyes glow bright red for an instant and go back dark. He looks up at her, but quickly collapses to the floor, crying. Buffy stares down at him, but still holds her sword raised behind her. Angel raises himself back up, his eyes heavy with tears, and looks into her eyes.

"Buffy?" He says softly with a sob. "What's going on?"

She just looks at him, confused but not yet ready to lower the sword. He looks around a bit and gets to his feet.

"Where are we? I-I don't remember."

Logan watches as Buffy realized that the curse had worked. He saw her slowly lower her sword.

"Angel?"

Buffy says so softly that Wolverine would not have heard it if he didn't have super sensitive hearing. He noticed that Angel was staring at her.

"You're hurt."

She looks down at her wound and feels his gentle touch on her arm. She ignores her cut, and looks back up at him and steps closer. He embraces her tightly.

"Oh, Buffy... God."

Logan watches and can see that she still isn't completely sure that the curse had worked, but accepts the hug.

"I... I feel like I haven't seen you in months."

She accepts it, closing her eyes and breathes out a deep sigh.

"Oh, my God, everything's so muddled. I…" He holds her even more closely. "Oh…"

Logan lets out a growl of jealousy as he watches Angel kiss her on the shoulder.

"Oh, Buffy…"

She cries into his shoulder and hugs him back. Behind him Acathla lets out a low unearthly rumble. Buffy opens her eyes and stares in shock as Angel's face contorts. His brows angle down, his eyes glow red, his mouth opens grotesquely and the swirling vortex to Hell opens, small at first, but growing steadily in size and emanating a deep, red glow. Buffy lets go of Angel and looks up into his face. Logan could see that Angel was truly confused.

"What's happening?"

"Shh. Don't worry about it."

Once again jealousy reined as Buffy gently kissed Angel. Logan growled. He watches as Angel returns her kiss.

"I love you." Buffy say softly.

"I love you."

She touches his lips with her fingers again.

"Close your eyes."

Logan noticed Angel's hesitation but saw him comply. He watched as Buffy fought to keep from crying. Somehow he could feel all the emotions she was feeling. He watches as she does the hardest thing she ever had to do. She took a small step back before she thrust the sword in to Angel's chest. Logan saw Angel reach out to her completely shocked at what she had down.

"Buffy…"

Angel was sucked into the vortex and Acathla was closed. Logan wanted to run to her and comfort her as dropped to the ground in a heart-wrenching sob.

* * *

Logan knew that he was getting closer to where Buffy was hiding. Everything he had seen was leading him to her. Now he was standing outside the school in New York. He quickly opens the front door and begins to run through the mansion. He immediately heads for the stairs. He opened the door to the room that had been assigned to Buffy. A tremendous amount of noise seemed to come out of the room. He quickly shut the door sighing with relief when the voices stopped. He moved down to Scott's room. He knew that Buffy had spent several night in their after a really bad nightmare. He opened this door with caution and was grateful that the voice didn't come out of this one. Closing the door he felt something calling him toward his room. He moved down the corridor to his room. He stood outside the door and he found that his hand trembled slightly on the doorknob. Opening the door slowly he saw that his room was completely dark. As soon as he had stepped through the door it shut behind him. He was glad that his enhanced eyesight allowed him to see a little in the dark. Looking toward the bed he could see the small figure hidden beneath the covers. With a shaky hand and a deep breath he pulled the covers down. He let out the breath he had been holding upon seeing his Buffy there.

"Logan?"

"Yeah, it me darlin."

"I knew you would come for me." She said as she moved into his arms.

"Can you tell me how you did this?"

"I don't know. I just remember that the voices were so loud and I had to get away from them. I wanted to be someplace where it was quiet and safe. I was brought here. I always feel safe when you're around."

"The Professor is going to help you control this power. He wants to show you how to put shields up to block all the voices out. You ready to wake up. You got a lot of people worried about you. The whole gang is here."

"As long as your there. I always feel complete when I'm with you. When you're not I feel as if there is a part of me missing. I love you Logan. You are my soul mate."

"I love you too Darlin. You are my soul mate as well."

Logan told her lovingly. They leaned in for a kiss when they both disappeared. Buffy was waking up and Logan was returning to his body. Slowly Buffy's eyes began to flutter open.

"Logan?"

"Welcome back darlin." He said softly.

* * *

**I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE COMING SOON.**

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW!**


	13. The Prom

**NOTES**: All right this is the final chapter. I hope everyone enjoys the final chapter.

**MERLINGIRL**: You were review number 200.

**SPIKEGIRL**: You get a little of Spike in this chapter but probably not the way you'd want to see him.

**THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED! THEY HAVE BEEN GREAT!**

This is the BIG Buffy/Logan scene that I have been talking about. I hope you all enjoy.

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW**!

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Buffy had gotten her telepathic power. Giles had told them later that week that he found out that the demons were soul mates. The shields were a side effect of the powers, and only ones soul mate could get past them. Xavier had put up temporary blocks until he could work with Buffy on controlling her new power. She and Logan had talked a little about what he saw in her head. He told Buffy that he loved her that much more for sharing her life with him. Joyce didn't take Buffy relationship with Logan to well at first, but when she saw how happy he made her she reconsidered. Angel had left opting that he needed to get away and left for LA. The time for the prom had come and Buffy was excited. For some reason Sunnydale had been extremely quiet. She had asked Giles about it but he was just as befuddled. Instead of telling her to patrol more he told to take a few nights off and enjoy her prom. Immediately she thought of how yummy Logan would look in a tux. She had tried calling the mansion several times but no one answered. She thought about calling him on her communicator but that was only for emergencies. The night had come and Buffy was going solo. She was wearing a light blue strapless dress that fit her in all the right places. She decided to walk to the prom wanting to enjoy the night air. She was half way to the school when she felt the familiar tingle of a vamp nearby. She cursed slightly reaching into her purse for a stake.

"Why tonight?"

"Why not?"

Spike came from behind a tree smoking a cigarette. As soon as he had gotten a good look at her his eyes went wide and the cigarette dropped from his mouth.

"What are you doing here Spike? You said you were leaving the country?" Spike said his eyes were raking over her body.

"What? Uh, I did?"

"You did. Are we going to fight or what?"

"Not tonight love. It wouldn't be a fair one."

"And why not?"

"I'd be too distracted. Not fair to a vampire that slayer look that good." Buffy found herself blushing slightly at Spike's words.

"So what did you come back for?"

"I don't remember. Whatever it was seeing you like this made me forget."

Buffy just sighed and continued on her way, leaving Spike where he was still gaping.

Buffy made her way across the school grounds toward the gym. She stopped just before the school entrance to check her appearance.

"Everything looks more than fine to me. Heard you needed an escort?"

At the sound of his voice Buffy slowly turned around. It was better than she had imagined. He was devastatingly handsome in his black tuxedo.

"That depends are you offering?" She asked licking her lips as her eyes continued checking him out.

"You tell me Darlin."

From behind his back he pulled out a corsage that matched her dress perfectly. He put it on her wrist. Once it was on he looked her over.

"You look gorgeous."

"You don't look so bad yourself."

Logan offered her his arm and she took it without hesitation. At first he was unsure whether Buffy would like him to surprise her, but the look of pure happiness told him he had made the right decision. He could hear the music blaring as they were walking down the hall. They stepped through the double doors and into the gym. Logan was glad to give Buffy this night. She needed a night where she could be just a teenager instead of the adult she already was. He was broken out of his musings by Willow high-pitched shriek.

"Buffy! You made it!" Willow said as she embraced Buffy. Oz and Logan were just standing there. "You look great."

"So do you. You guys remember Logan?"

"Hey."

Oz greeted and offered his hand. Logan nodded a shook the offered hand. Before either group could say anything a familiar song began to play. The same thought jumped into both Buffy's and Logan's mind. This was the first song they had ever danced too.

"Wanna dance?"

Buffy nodded. Logan took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Oz and Willow weren't too far behind. Logan took Buffy's hands and the two began to move to the pace of the song. He twirled her and soon followed it up with a dip. Buffy had a huge smile on her face as Logan brought her up and they continued dancing.

"You've been practicing?"

"Surprised?" Buffy nodded. "Wanted to be able to keep up with you. Learned a few moves from Jeannie and the Cajun."

The song ended and a slow romantic song began. Logan took her in his arms holding her closely against him. Her arms went up around his neck as she looked into his eyes lovingly.

"You're the greatest. You know that. When you do things like you did tonight you make me love you even more."

Buffy told him. Slowly her lips made their way to his. At first her lips just lightly brushed his. As the song end they were in full-blown romantic kiss. Neither had realized that the song was over and the music had stopped, or that someone was approaching them until Buffy felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Principal Snyder! We didn't see you there." Buffy said slightly embarrassed at being caught. "You remember my boyfriend Logan right?"

Snyder looked at the man Buffy had introduced and didn't remember ever meeting the man. Logan gave a small smile. His arms were around Buffy and raised a hand as if to shake Snyder's hand, but instead brought his claws out. Snyder saw them and went incredible pale.

Buffy struggled to keep down her laughter.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about Principal Snyder?"

"N-N-No."

He said as he began backing away. He bumped into a table as he backpedaled away. Logan had quickly put his claws away and he and Buffy laughed.

"You're bad."

"So are you. You introduced me."

The two laughed as they went to find a table to sit.

* * *

The prom had been a huge success. They had played "We Are Family" which actually made Oz tear up. Everyone was gathered around the stage the prom king and queen had just been announced. The next award was for the class clown.

"Class clown for 1999 goes to…" Xander was clutching Anya's hand.

"Xander Harris."

"Yes!"

Xander said as he hugged Anya and made his way to acquire his trophy. He took his trophy and made some funny line making the prom people laugh before departing the stage. The announcer stepped back out and motioned to another man. A short dark hair boy stepped up lowering the microphone. Jonathan cleared his throat.

"We have one more award to give out. Where is Buffy Summers at?"

Buffy and Logan had been by the punch bowl talking and getting a drink when Jonathan had asked for her. The crowd turned and looked in their direction. Buffy looked at Logan who just shrugged and stood by his side.

"This actually a new category. First time ever. I guess there were a lot of write-in ballots. Um, well, the prom committee asked me to-to read this." Jonathan reached into his jacket to get the speech.

"We're not good friends. Most of us never found the time to get to know you. But that doesn't mean we haven't noticed you. We don't talk about it much, but it's no secret that Sunnydale High…isn't really like other high schools. A lot of weird stuff happens here."

STUDENTS ON THE FLOOR: "Zombies! Hyena people! Snyder!" Three different people had called out. The crowd giggled at the Snyder part. Jonathan continued.

"But whenever there was a problem or something creepy happened, you seemed to show up and stop it. Most of the people here have been saved by you…or helped by you at one time or another."

Buffy smiled slightly not believing that these people were actually recognizing what she did. She looked at Logan who just gave her a loving smile. Had she been looking at Giles she would have saw how pleased he was of her.

"We're proud to say that the class of 99 has the lowest mortality rate of any graduating class…in Sunnydale history."

Everyone applauded at that.

"And we know at least part of that is because of you. So the senior class offers its thanks…and gives you, uh, uh, this."

Jonathan turns around and grabs the award. When he turns around everyone can see that he is holding a pink sparkling parasol. A tiny little plaque is on the handle. Jonathan holds it up for everyone to see.

"It's from all of us. And it has written here Buffy Summers Class Protector."

Everyone began to applaud. Buffy looked around to see all her friends clapping proudly for her. The crowd slowly parted as she made her way to the stage. When she reached it Jonathan bent down and handed Buffy the award smiling brightly. She accepted it and then turned to smile at her fellow classmates, and spotted Cordelia over by Wesley and Giles who were also clapping. Her eyes finally landed on her love who just gave her his most loving smile.

* * *

Once the crowd had finally quieted down the dance continued. Buffy went to show her gift to Logan. Giles had made his way over to them after sending Wesley to dance with Cordelia. Logan told her he had to make a call and would be back for a final dance. Buffy knew that he just wanted to give Giles a few minutes to talk to her alone.

"You did good Buffy."

"And I got a little toy surprise."

"I had no idea that children-en masse-could be gracious."

"Every now and then, people surprise you."

"You deserved that Buffy and so much more."

Giles took the parasol from her as Logan came back with something in his hand. He placed a little tiara on her head. He then took her in his arms and began dancing to the last song of the night. Buffy felt like royalty. By the end of the dance they were once again kissing.

"I love you." Logan said softly when they had finally stopped kissing.

"I love you too. I wish this night would never end."

"It's not over yet. Come on."

Logan retrieved Buffy's parasol and took her by the hand. He led her outside to his bike. He helped her onto the front of the bike and then climbed on behind her. He started the engine and began to leave the school grounds. Buffy loved the closeness of Logan and the feel of the bike.

* * *

Buffy couldn't believe her eyes when Logan had carried her to the private beach house. She had had dreams of living on the beach and doing other things besides building sand castles. When they had first entered the house Logan had taken her into a candle lit dining room. She could smell the aroma of one of her favorite dishes. Buffy gave a smile and a small wave to Remy, Bobby, and Rogue being their waiters. The meal had been great and she had been hungry. Now she was in the master bedroom. Buffy had found an array of clothing all her size. There was even some very suggestive lingerie that came with a note from the X-women. Buffy thought about it for a moment and raised an eyebrow at the thought of her and Logan. They were now alone in the beach house and there were so many possibilities of things that could happen. After waiting for about an hour Buffy asked Logan if he would join her for a moonlit swim. She picked out a two-piece red bikini. Now she made her way downstairs where Logan was waiting for her in an incredible pair of trunks. They showed off his butt nicely and she couldn't help but lick her lips.

"Ready Darlin?"

He asked also finding it too hard to not look her over. She nodded her head not trusting herself to speak. She moved toward him and he offered her the hand that wasn't carrying the blanket and towels. They stepped out onto the beach and picked a nice spot far enough away from the shore. Logan was putting down the blanket when he felt Buffy grab his butt. Logan jumped slightly and then let out a small growl. Buffy laughed.

"Catch me if you can."

She called out as she ran for the water. Logan pursued her with every intent to make her pay for what she did.

"You're going to pay for that Darlin."

He hit the water a few seconds behind her. They had swum several feet when Buffy felt Logan's hand grab her ankle. She let out a small shriek. He pulled her back toward him.

"Time to pay up darlin."

"I am totally at your mercy. Whatever will you do to me?"

She didn't struggle as he held her tightly and brought his lips down upon hers. Buffy closed her eyes and allowed Logan's tongue entry into her mouth. They finally broke apart after several minutes. Buffy took a deep breath and looked into Logan's loving eyes. Upon his face was a huge smile.

"I've learned my lesson," she told him.

"And that would be?"

"To pinch your butt whenever I want you to kiss me like that."

She quickly kissed him again before swimming out a little farther. He watched her go and couldn't help but chuckle at how lucky he was.

* * *

After swimming and getting into a huge water fight, Buffy and Logan were sitting on the blanket wrapped in beach towels. Buffy was sitting with her back against Logan's chest and his arms were around her. With their bodies pressed together so closely, they both were warming up quite quickly. Buffy looked up at him and soon found herself in another body warming kiss. She let out a groan of desire. They broke apart long enough for Buffy to turn around. Logan's hands began to explore her body. Before either knew it they were both naked. Logan pulled back and looked down at Buffy who was pouting slightly that he had stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"Are you sure you're ready? I don't want to-" Buffy stopped him by putting her finger on his lips.

"I'm more than ready. I want this."

Logan nodded and began kissing each of her fingers and soon moved up to her neck. Buffy never knew sex could be this good. Her only time with Angel had been good but it was cold and nothing like what she was experiencing with Logan. It was mind blowing as she let out another groan. Logan let out a growl of his own. Logan had been with several women but none them were making the impact Buffy was. He loved Buffy's strength. He could do things with her and not worry about whether he's hurting her. As the sun began to peek up over the horizon casting its warm rays of light on the two sleeping forms curled in each other's arms.

* * *

THE END

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
